Embrace the Stars
by Kadevi
Summary: *Completed* Mia loves Isaac. But before meeting him, Ivan, and Garet, her heart had belonged to Alex. And now, two years after her journey across the world began, she must make her choice...
1. Trouble of Spirit

            If they are related, they're not anymore. Alex and Mia are not related for this fic. Just in case they are. I forgot where I read it, but THEY ARE NOT BLOOD RELATED IN ANY WAY!!! Thank you.

            This is only my second Golden Sun romance fic, and the first really long one. If you _must_ be harsh in your review/flame, at least remember that. Flames are welcome in the form of constructive criticism; reviews are no doubt **_always_** welcome, and appreciated. R+R!

            But one more thing: remember, if you just don't like a couple, don't make it an excuse to flame endlessly. Try to look past it, and if you still don't like my writing style, THEN you can flame. Within reason of course.

            Now I'll let you read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters, places, and etc. belong to Golden Sun & whoever owns/made Golden Sun. So there. Now you can't sue me. ^-^

**1- Trouble of Spirit**

            It was yet another gorgeous day in Vale, where Mia was residing until the worst of the winter storms let up, so she could head back to Imil. She was currently their healer, so to speak, and lived in the inn, with a charge of ten coins per night. With the fees she accepted for being a healer for people and animals everyday, it was more than enough to pay for living at the inn.

            Ivan was also spending nights at the inn, for lack of better place to be. They (as in Mia, Isaac, Garet, and Ivan) had rescued Jenna and Kraden, as well as Felix, who was now living happily back in his home, joyfully welcomed with open arms by his parents. Ivan was making quite an enjoyable study of the huge piece of Psynergy stone at the entrance to Vale.

            Every evening during dinner, the two could be found sitting at a quiet corner in the inn, over bowls of untouched soup or plates of steak or vegetables, rehashing their day. Ivan enthusiastically went over everything he was learning about the stone, and its properties, with Mia, who shared his interest and enthusiasm in learning new things. She was often an active participant in the conversation, asking questions with bright blue eyes, engaging friendly but heated debates between topics that both brought up. Likewise, he nodded over everything she found about diseases or illnesses that animals and people had, and what the environment might have a hand in it. Usually, a bit before they finished their dinner, Isaac and Garet would join them (probably because they didn't wish to be subject to a conversation about a cold or the 'slab of rock at the front of the town') and they would have a merry time talking about something or other that went on that day.

            Mia and Isaac, in particular, had similar days, for she was spending an abundance of her time healing Dora (is that Isaac's mom? I haven't played the game in a while), while Isaac helped or watched anxiously over her shoulder. Usually it was Garet who had a more exciting day; often complaints about his sister, or his younger brother, who were irritatingly joyous company to him. On one hand, he had missed them while he'd been on his journey across the continents and oceans, but on the other…

            Well, weren't siblings supposed to be annoying?

            So basically, life was supposed to be perfect. Their journey had ended a little over half a month ago, and Ivan, Mia, Isaac, and Garet had settled back into a peaceful life at Vale with happy hearts and enjoying the chilly weather of the latest days of the remaining and fleeing winter.

            That was the key word, wasn't it?

            _Supposed to be perfect, indeed,_ Mia sighed, as her thoughts came back down to her small room in the inn. Small, but cozy, to be exact, and she was currently chipping away at a small piece of sapphire, which was taking the shape of a rearing horse. It had turned to become one of hobbies, shaping and carving precious and semi-precious gems, something she did on the more quiet of her days.  Arts of work, she sold them to traders at the local weapons, armor, medicines, and herbs shop, where she also spent some of her time, making more medicines and comparing notes from her journal of healing with the local herbalist/healer. She was often found in her room at night, or on the grass in front of the inn in the morning, chipping or chiseling lightly away, with an oddity of water in front of her knees.

            _Just a little more…_ Mia squinted, and used her Psynergy like a trickle of water to smooth out part of the horse's mane.

            _::It's pretty!::_ Fizz squeaked, his voice sounding clearly in Mia's distracted mind. For her, they'd been chatting like this for a long time; she wasn't sure about the others, but she wanted to keep this secret. After all, they were her Djinn, she reasoned.

            "Why thank you, Fizz. What think you, need I shape this beauty more?" Mia said softly in the melodic language of the ancient peoples who had protected Mercury lighthouse. _Her_ ancestors.

            _::No! It's perfect!:: _Six other Djinn joined her first, squeaking and jumping about the bed where she worked. Dew, especially, loved to jump and bounce and "fly", so to speak. Now, she hopped as high as she could on the fluffy comforters, squealing.

            "Come on, all of you. Let me see if you managed to hurt yourselves, playing and romping about with Isaac's and Garet's and Ivan's Djinn. Gosh, it's been almost a year that I've had some of you – and still you don't listen to me! Here, sit still, while I – ow! – alright, settle down, and I'll do that mist thing, okay, Mist? Thank you – now, hold it right there, I need to heal you, you little r–! Why, hello Isaac." Mia smiled sheepishly, surprised and with a guilty expression on her face. She was sprawled awkwardly over the bed on her stomach, and the clear object of her search lay just out of her reach, blinking up innocently at Isaac, as if there was nothing wrong. He chuckled, perfectly comfortable in the company of Mia and her Djinni.

            "Don't worry about me. Just finish doing whatever you are doing with them… and Sleet's alright. I made sure she was safe and sound with Quartz while I walked around Vale. And then after your healing session-" Both Adepts looked at each other with amusement, Isaac serious but with his emotions shining in his eyes, Mia with relaxed blue ones and a small smile on her face.

            "Thanks, Isaac. Just hold on a minute while I finish with the _rest_ of them…" Mia murmured, but glared scathingly at the others at her last sentence. Isaac's mouth curled up in the rare smile, as she turned away her eyes drew blank. A beautiful mist-like shape wreathed at her window, opened into the dark sky, and the Djinn hopped off the bed to follow it, except Fizz, who nestled unseen into her hair. As they jumped through the sparkling cloud of mist to land in the soft bushes below, Mia looked serenely at Isaac.

            "What brings you here so late? I'd told you to watch her when temperatures dropped lower than usual."

            Isaac's cheeks tinted just the slightest of pinks, and Mia looked on wonderingly, waiting for his answer while withholding her own blushes. He coughed and admitted that he'd wanted to ask her something.

            "And you have caught me alone, and I am definitely willing to listen. I'll just move this stuff aside-" Mia placed her little gem statue to a side and looked back at him. "What is it, Isaac?"

            He cleared his throat and his face became very red. As red as Garet was thick-headed sometimes.

            "I – uh – well, Mia, i-it's like this..."

            "..."

            Isaac smiled tightly as he tugged the bottom end of his tunic, wanting to get it over with yet not wanting to sound too forward.

            "Isaac, what exactly are you babbling about now? Every day you are in Garet's company, you act more and more like him."

            "Well, I suppose that's accurate enough," he muttered, pulling his hand through his unruly blond hair. "Anyway," he hurried on, "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come with me to Sol Sanctum. To see it. The inside of it..."

            A flicker passed through her eyes, and Mia nodded, looking out the window. "Tha- If it's not too much trouble for you, Isaac. I don't want you to do this just to be polite," she finally said. The blanket of silence hovered over them. Now both looked away, eyes never meeting. Isaac leaned uncomfortably against her door, fidgeting with his clothing and hair until Mia, watching him out of the corner of her eye, ached to straighten it out. Longing for their former leader made her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

            "Mia, you lo-"

            "Isaac, I-"

            Both of their mouths shut and Mia looked away, a sudden image of Alex popping up in her head. While trying to get rid of the inconvenient vision, she became embarrassed for the words that had been about to leave her mouth. There was never a right time to say what she wanted to say to the blond Valean. Seemingly, her conscience was using that against her.

            Unbeknownst to her, Isaac was watching her indecision with a most un-Isaac like feeling welling up in his cold exterior. Always the leader, the helpful one, he was. He hadn't been like Garet, flirting with all the town girls and giving compliments left and right. Not that Isaac didn't give compliments to people, he just didn't release them as lightly as his more humorous friend. _Now's your chance, Isaac_, the knight thought to himself. _You've always wanted to tell her that you loved her, but you never do get the nerve to_. He blinked slowly, and when his eyes reopened Mia was blushing hotly, the full realization of what she had been about to say fully hitting her. The tiny smile that had been tugging at the corners of his mouth came, and his eyes softened. _Now's not the time. There will be another chance, one that is perfect._

            Isaac walked over resolutely and took gentle hold of her near-bare shoulders. "Wishful dreams, Mia," he whispered in her ear, and kissed her mouth as softly as his breath had caressed her hair. When she looked up at him, he stared back, a small smile on his face. She returned it and whispered the same phrase, looking down a split second later. Unseen by Mia, he smiled wistfully and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him.

            Mia shut her eyes hatefully. _How could I have lost that chance?! Why think of Alex? Why can't I just say it? I love you Isaac. More than you ever could think of. I've loved you ever since you saved me in the Suhalla! _She ran the back of her hand along her cheeks, and clenched the other in the bedspread, wanting to break down but not wanting to submit to weakness. Weakness that had come almost nightly long before she'd ever met Isaac. Weakness that had disappeared at Alex's arrival in Imil, and as their initial training sessions with the ancient Mercury healer began.

            _Why can't I just forget him? He turned against me. He didn't care enough about me to stay and help me fight the sickness plaguing Imil... I don't even know why I'm thinking about him. I love **Isaac**. Not him... not Alex. We used to mesh so well, together in everything... how could I lose him? I always sensed, he didn't think me brave enough. But that was what made us so perfect, wasn't it? No! I never loved Alex. I... **didn't**. My heart no longer belongs to that cold-hearted man._

Mia shook her head sadly, releasing the bed. It was then she noticed the wetness coursing down her cheeks, dripping forlornly onto her hands. Her chin trembled, and she got up shakily. Crawling to her neatly folded pile of clothes on a free chair besides the bed, Mia combed through everything until she found the small necklace. Clutching it gently in one hand, she pulled her hair out of its usual tight ponytail, letting it fall down her back in a blue cascade. Letting a sob tear from her throat, she fell backwards, staring unseeingly at the wood ceiling and fingering the light silver chain. The dampness on her cheeks proved further that she was crying, and didn't care to wipe the tears.

            Great sobs racked her body soundlessly, as she lay on her back in the Inn. She was shaking, from internal wounds inflicted by Alex two years ago at his untimely departure, and from the cold seeping in from the window. When a hoarse cry escaped her lips, she covered her mouth with her hand, and she sat up carefully. Walking to the window, trying to see through the blur that was her torrent of tears, Mia reached for the handle that would, when pulled in easily, close the window.

            She halted.

            There was warmth where there shouldn't have been.

            Dragging her palm hard against her eyes, red-rimmed eyes stared at the same icy blue ones that she sported. Hers widened, and the tears and sadness were forgotten.

            "I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there you go. Short first chapter. I'm going to try posting up one chapter per day, but if that doesn't work, then I'll have to do one per two days. Hopefully. Winter break is coming up, so that'll give me a good chance to write. ^__^ Thanx so much for reading!!


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Thank you so much for reading!! I mean, I didn't actually expect reviews on the first night. Or day. Well, something. Anyway, feel free to ask questions, post up concerns or flaws in my fic, suggestions you think might help, or whatever. I'd really appreciate it, and feedback always helps the writer, which helps the story/novel/writing, which the readers _should_ like, which helps the readers! See, it's a chain reaction!

**Alex, Midnight C, & Snoopy: **Like I said above, really appreciate the feedback you've taken the time to give me!! Thanx so much. ^_^

**Nima: **I suppose I was aiming for a different kind of plot line. My other fic follows really mainly along the much-trodden road of fall in love, blah blah. I'm trying to work hard on angst. And since I like writing romance... well... you get the idea, i hope...

**Red Baroness: **WOW. That really makes me feel so good!! Thank you. You really know how to make someone's day!!

**Jupiter Girl: **Do I ever know. But, I'm going to try. Really!! Even though I'm already late. Huh. Well, thanks for the review and support!

Thank you again, everyone!!

**Triad Orion: **We must be on the same vibe. I was wondering how Mia knew Alex, so the idea kind of bloomed... remember, everyone, I have another GS Isaac/Mia out there! Not that this is going to be an Isaac/Mia... or is it? Hehe. Thank you for the wonderful compliments!!

**Helicopter Pilot: **Hey, whatever couple turns out in the end really depends... I haven't really thought about it.

**2 – Unexpected Visitor**

            "What are you doing here?" Mia backed away from the window, her voice straining tremulously as much as she didn't want it to.

            "Look, Mia, I know I hurt you-"

            "It's too late for apologies. You're only overdue by two years," she said harshly, turning away to regain her composure. Shock, however, still reigned over her senses, and the chill from the breezy air added more to her shaking. Suddenly, the wind was cut off, at least for the moment. Still lingering there was the coolness of the night, but the man had closed it for her benefit. _He knows me too well._

            "Mia, I really am sorry. You don't know how much-"

            "Just- just what are you trying to do? Apologize? Asking for my forgiveness? Why should I? Go away, Alex. I already have a life here. You're no longer in it."

            She now whirled around, mouth pulled down in a bitter scowl. Her cheeks were flushed from anger, her posture rigid and stiff. Alex did not move any closer, but his eyes were mournful and troubled, she could see. He never _had_ been able to disguise all of his feelings. Hide them, shade them from view, _that_ he could, but never change them to his liking and will. Especially not with her.

            _He's... light. Taller than Isaac, but still he steps lightly. Like a feather. Me and him both, really._

            Mia shook her head from the traitorous thoughts. _I shouldn't even be comparing them right now. All I want to do is get rid of him!_

Alex stared, hurt, at the girl. Young woman. He'd always regretted not telling her of his departure... no, his abandoning her in Imil to help everyone by herself. Not that Mia couldn't take care of herself, but she always put all other people's well-being before her own. He'd never regretted his decision to join forces with Saturos and Menardi until after he'd thought about it. He'd truly never regretted his decision until now, with Mia standing right under his nose where he couldn't deny what she felt. _Mia, I know you're angry. But could you be hiding something? Your eyes don't tell fallacies either._

"I know you are angry. But, after what happened-"

            "Another excuse. I knew you wanted to travel and see the world, knew you were bitter about having to follow _our_ paths as healers of Mercury, but I never dreamed you would leave. I thought at least that you cared about _me_, after what went on between us. I-" _Alex... _Mia shook her head in confusion and turned her back to him, the turmoil of emotions broiling inside, overwhelming her.

            Strong arms enveloped her, one crossing at her waist and the other wrapping up and around her shoulder. Almost instinctively, her body reacted to the comfortable position and she covered both of his arms with hers, but when she realized what she'd done, her body went rigid and her arms dropped to her sides. _I love Isaac... no longer you, Alex._

"What can I say except that I am sorry? Apologies will do nothing to quell what I have brought to the surface again, but I do wish to make peace with you. Possibly... even become friends again. You were the best friend anyone could have. You did a lot to help me through my upturned roots and settling down in Imil. You were the only one who _understood_. I've never forgiven myself for leaving, and when I saw you with the other three... I had to act somehow. If I let on that I knew _you_, Saturos and Menardi would have used that against me, and I didn't want to hurt you. Never would I consciously do such a thing." He released her suddenly, backing away at her unwillingness to even acknowledge his existence. _She has a new life,_ Alex thought with a pang, and he glanced at the stars outside the clear glass window. _I really have no right to barge in on it now. Not after what I did._

            Mia stole a glance at him under her lashes as she moved slowly toward the window, staring at the same stars that he was. She could marvel at the changes that the last two years had brought upon him, see what was different from the last time he had been in Imil.

            _He's so different now. Not as arrogant, not as sure of himself. He's even let down that cold exterior of his, pretending that he is beholden to nothing and nobody, acting as if nothing affects him, acting as if he needs no one. _The smallest smile graced her next thought. _He's gotten more handsome and caring though._

            Although she did not wish to admit it, deep down, Mia knew that Alex was telling the truth. How surprised she'd been when she had seen him with the two villains, and after seeing the rubble of parts of the lighthouse! _I was ready to start bawling him out right there. But... he looked at me. And I knew I couldn't. Why? Why did I do something like that?_

            "I am telling you the truth, Mia," Alex said hoarsely. He searched for the slightest hint of forgiveness in her cold eyes, now turned away from him. 

            "I know."

            "Oh, yes. The bond that comes with close contact between two Mercury Adepts. Well." His voice blended so beautifully with the lyrical language that she was speaking. Mia glanced at him, meeting his eyes. There was no emotion in them. They were as blank as the Mercury ice that was their power. As emotionless as the blue magic that often flowed from their hands to heal wounds inflicted upon others and themselves. _Somehow... I'll find a way to tell you why I left, Mia. Sorry just doesn't cut it for you anymore._

"I have to tell you why I left, but I have no words in which to say them..."

            "There will be time to talk more, but you should go," Mia whispered. Footsteps that she had heard approaching were now aimed for her door. Judging from the speculative look on his face, he heard them as well.

            "You deserve an explanation, Mia. And I know I should not even expect to speak to you again, or to see you for the rest of my life, but I did love you. I don't know how I feel now." He shrugged helplessly. "With Saturos and Menardi gone from my life, I want to get to know you again."

            She lifted her gaze sharply to his unwavering one, and they held the sight of each other for a brief moment. Both pairs of eyes were of the same shade, and neither blinked. Breaking eye contact, Mia shut her eyes painfully and turned her head away. Neither met the other's eyes again. Nor did they give farewells. Mia just stood and when he no longer could see her, watched as he opened the window, then silently swung himself out. Her many Djinn popped over the sill just as he disappeared, but Mia ran the few steps to the window and looked out.

            Bewildered, she searched the view given to her. _Where is he?_ _There isn't much room for him to go. _When she thought about what she was thinking, she rewrote it in her mind. _Not that I care. Because I don't. _Suddenly, she saw movement from atop the hill. There he was. His long blue locks gave him away in the full light of the moon. With a final bound, he was gone, with no sound even to prove his visit to her.

            "Mia? Are you decent?" Without even waiting for her answer, Garet opened her door and walked in unashamedly. She began snickering at the disappointed look on his face.

             "Garet, you wouldn't even ask that question if you didn't think it rude even for one such as you," Mia laughed lightly, forgetting about Alex's mysterious appearance. She reached for a light woolen cloak and wrapped it around herself to keep warm. The guard protested the very idea that he would even want to look at her bare body. His various splutters and indignant objections finally ended with the statement that he made every time they got into the very much familiar conversation.

             "Mia, you know I'm a flirt! And I knew from the first moment I saw you that hidden under all those layers of clothes, there was a beautiful body in wait for your one true love." Both of them grinned jokingly at this. It was an ongoing humor between Mia and Garet, but the two knew that the other was never serious. It made for a light point in the days when they trekked tirelessly after the kidnapped Kraden, Jenna, then Sheba.

            "Besides. Isaac would very likely kill me if he ever knew that I just walked into your room without knocking or any sort of warning." A funny look came into his eyes and reflected from his mouth as a grin. "He's protective of you in that way. Really, in a lot of ways. I still remember that time, when we were fighting against this one monster... I forget what it was!..."

            While Garet began his nightly reminiscing seated on her wooden chair, Mia sat opposite him and listened, enraptured, capturing every detail. _Garet really does have a flair for describing things in complete detail._

             "Mia... Mia, are you listening to me?" Garet stopped his story in the middle of his sentence and looked at her eyes. She hadn't even heard him. Then light footsteps could be heard, and Isaac looked through the open door. He had the usual solemn look on his face, but his hair was now wet and as a result, not as unruly as it always was. Mia was still staring out the window as if she was thinking hard about something, and hadn't noticed him come in.

             "It's cold outside," Isaac murmured, taking off his heavy coat. His mom had finally fallen asleep after he had checked in on her, and left Sap to guard her. Then, just as he had walked outside, Vine jumped off his shoulder and ran back. Racing after the small Djinni, Isaac discovered that the two were keeping each other company, their beady eyes glittering in the moonlight that spilled through the front door. Then, just as he closed the door, all the others except Flint jumped off of his body and hopped into the house.

             "Agreed. What took you so long? I thought you were going to come with me, but you were so long off I didn't wait."

            Isaac pulled Flint out of his pocket and folded the coat so it wouldn't rumple, as Garet's, thrown unceremoniously next to his chair, certainly would. "My Djinn were acting funny tonight. I insisted one of them stay with Mom, and just as I got outside, everybody else jumped off and ran in. It was strange, but after checking everything one last time, I left and got here." He looked strangely at Mia. "Is she listening to us?"

            "I don't think so. Pondering about the stars, I guess. It is that time of year."

            The two men shifted their views to Ivan, who was in warm clothes and carrying the light rapier that he had gotten. "Kraden told me that around these deep months of winter, clear nights bode well. Stars are out, and the moon as you can see. Certain positions of the brighter stars tell one's fortune of luck and love in the future. All of this _is_ a myth, of course, of Angara. Angarans celebrate the Holiday of Stars every year and on a clear night, with no storms or clouds predicted, everyone just sits and watches the stars all night long. Sometimes, villages even have dances."

            Mia snapped her head back in their direction. "What? Myth? What's a myth?"

            "Holiday of Stars. How they tell the future and such. I've told you before, Mia."

            "Oh yes. That." She smiled distractedly and indicated for Isaac and Ivan, both of whom were still standing, to sit next to her on the bed. As the others began talking about previous Holiday of Stars dances that they had attended (actually, only Garet was talking; the others were listening to his continuous string of stories) Mia thought back on one particular dance. It had been the second and last one she had attended with Alex, just before he had left on his sudden journey with Saturos and Menardi...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, that was shorter than I intended. But I did finish this chapter in a day!! Sincere apologies if it wasn't as good as it's supposed to be. But yeah. ^_^ Review!!!!


	3. Dance in the Night

Yes... finally a chance to start typing!! Winter break BEGINS!!!! Whoo-hoo!!!! A writer's heaven. If they have ideas, that is.

**Midnight C: **I'm still unsure of whether I should do a love triangle; it's a little too complicated right now, since the ideas are still coming, and I've found in the past that I don't have much imagination. But I'll let you know if it does come up. The Djinn were a little worried, because Alex is the supposed 'bad guy', and now he's all alone with Mia in her room, when they can't get inside without using their powers, and technically they shouldn't use them just to jump inside a window and attract attention... I think.

**Fox and Tiger, Snoopy6458, & Rouge-of-Fortune:** Thank you!!

**Kraken173: **Never said it was going to be an Alex/Mia yet... and I'm quite a big Isaac/Mia fan myself. ^_^

**Jupiter Girl: **Unfortunately, I'm going to take the advice of what you and Triad Orion said in some reviews, and slow down my updates. Because first of all, it's hard to write in a rush, and for me, they're going to be short. Second of all, I have time to perfect it over a longer period of time. Not that I usually change much, just the simple grammar or spelling or plot and fic errors. So yeah.

**Triad Orion: **I'm a HUGE Isaac/Mia fan. Granted, I don't have many fics up, but only because I've been working on my Tamora Pierce fics and my novel (which is long but quite plotless at the moment). Thank you for reading this fanfiction and Dream Come True too!

**Helicopter Pilot: **1)Garet? Maybe, maybe not. It'll be easier if he doesn't, because then Mia has a friendly (and big) pal to confess things to, but it really won't matter (much). If he does pair with someone, I'll let you know. 2) Nah. If Alex gets Mia, Isaac won't just turn to someone else, and vice versa. Alex will... well, you'll find out soon (hopefully) anyway. 3) Is the rating PG right now? If it is, then PG-13, for some heavier romantic themes. Or violence and trauma. But I'm still debating whether to morph the fic into a higher rating.

**Alex: **Well, you're not that far behind. I haven't quite gotten to this fic. I'm trying to start two others (one of which is a GS A/U fic) at the same time and finish my Tammy fic. @_@ Thanx for reviewing!!

**3 – Dance in the Night**

            The murmur of voices echoed through the cold mountain air, but many people were too busy or layered enough that they did not feel its stinging bite. The stars were out in the background, and light music played from the well-lit Meeting Room of Imil. Laughter and the occasional shout were constantly resonating in the air, making for a most cheerful atmosphere.

            There were no clouds to hover in the full moon's light, nor any to cover the happy twinkling of the stars, far above their world in the dark night sky. Many people bundled up in warm skirts for the ladies, and wool jackets and coarse scarves for the gentlemen. Of course, the items of clothing would often disappear from their bodies halfway into the holiday, dancing hard as they would surely be doing in the Meeting Room.

            It had been converted successfully into a dance floor, with decorations of cloth streamers and valued paintings. Several of the traveling healers visiting Imil, all Mercury Adepts, had used their magic frivolously for once and encased the room with ice and snow that radiated not chills, but heat, with the help of a visiting Mars Adept. They'd always sworn when they visited Imil, every year after they had done so, not to give in to the pressures of the entire town wanting them to decorate the dance room, but every year, they gave in to the holiday spirit. How merry it was!

            Instead of their usual robes or tunics and heavy cloaks and capes, the young Mercury Adepts and local healers were no doubt some of the most eye-catching and graceful looking men and women there, respectively. Not affected as much as the others by the crisp night, they wore lightweight and light-colored fabrics that accentuated their unusual hair and naturally healthy bodies. 

            In the case of one particular healer, the clothing fit her so well that all the young men of the village who'd previously glanced over her and shifted their eyes to a more voluptuous woman now stared shamelessly at her. The beautiful ankle-length dress was a navy blue, unusual among the healers and fellow Adepts, and contrasted with the ice blue tunic, one of special cut longer in the back than the front. The blue-haired healer still wore her long and heavy purple-and-blue cloak, and continued to wear her warm, fleece-lined boots. The most provocative part of her outfit was most likely her half-bared arms. The tunic only covered her shoulder, but instead of being loose and big like expected, was a snug fit that showed off her modest curves and slim figure. A blouse was worn underneath, made of a sheer blue silk that extended into a bell-sleeve. Starting at the elbow was also a cut that stretched all the way to the end of the sleeve, and showed off her strong arms. 

            The young men dared to look for so long because the one who was courting her was currently out of Imil, and thus for the holiday. She seemed more desirable, tight ponytail, guarded cerulean eyes and all, than the women _they_ had brought, shivering in their layer upon layer of scarves, coats, and cloaks, not to mention extra footwear and gloves and mittens. Despite her role as the main healer of Imil, the young men tried to look past that and imagine the bounty they would receive if they managed to win her over on the Holiday of Stars.

            "How are you feeling, Mia?"

            The young healer in question glanced up at one of the visiting Mercury Adepts. "I'm fine. Really. The sickness that plagues this town is no problem to handle at all, not with you to help out during the more dire months. And really, with Alex by my side, we can handle it."

            "I do not say you cannot handle the responsibility of the job you have been given, for it was a unanimous consensus that you were of the most reliable girls and healers in Imil. You are kind and caring enough for twenty healers and medics. It is only the concern that you may tax yourself in watching others before taking care of yourself. Whenever we visit, your study glow of health and power always has dwindled slightly, showing that you overwork yo-"

            "I can handle it, Elder." Mia said tightly. The Adept could do nothing with the girl's stubborn attitude, and both knew it. He smiled to the parentless orphan, cared for instead of two parents, the whole town. "Young one, I know you wish to prove yourself, and that I will respect." His pale blue eyes looked lazily at the gathering. "Is your fellow healer Alex not here?"

            Mia's face fell. "He was called to a village earlier this week, up higher into the mountains. I heard that he was snowed in there, and could not make it to Imil in time for our Holiday dance."

            The older man hugged her gently. "Well, such a beautiful young lady such as you shall not be alone tonight."

            Alarmed, Mia spoke up. "No, please don't make them escort me! I'll be fine..."

            Shorevan looked down at her, puzzled. "Why not?"

            "I wish to be alone when Alex arrives," she said quietly. Shorevan's eyes changed, and now he did not look perplexed, but worried and concerned. Why for?

            "Are you sure, Mia?"

            "Tonight is our night."

            The Adept nodded in understanding. Mia was beginning to begin the phase in which young women engaged in sexual relations with their lovers. Luckily she was a healer, better yet an Adept. She could keep herself from becoming pregnant easily with her powers.

            "Alex might not come back tonight though. It is a clear night, but I heard that the passes were all snowed closed."

            "He will." Her steadfast answer surprised the father-like figure in her life. He cared for her like his own child, but he didn't think he was in Imil often enough to watch over her. And before he'd noticed it, Mia had grown up.

            "I don't wish for you to be hurt, Mia."

            "Alex won't hurt me. He would never do such a thing."

            "Not intentionally..."

            "He won't!" Mia's cerulean eyes gazed up at Shorevan pleadingly. "Please. Leave me be. Alex will arrive for true. He promised me he'd save me a dance when he got back, and he's never broken a promise to me before. He would never hurt me by doing so." The man smiled waveringly, and after a few more exchanged comments, left Mia alone at the hill in the safety of the decorated tree. _There is a first time for everything, young one..._

            _How I wish Alex was here! _She thought plaintively several hours later, once managing to escape all the young men of Imil's grasp after she ventured down to visit Shorevan and the mayor again. Everyone had been begging for dances all night, and for every invitation she turned down, two more came up. It had been trying to ignore the faces of every man who came up to her. _I've always been one to give in to everything. Well, except maybe for those arrogant jerks. _There were a few who had been certain that she would want to dance with them. _At least they won't be so sure now. _A grin followed the thought as she settled down beneath the tree, which was at least as wide as some of the average-sized houses in Imil. The hovel was now over, and everyone was most likely back in their warm houses and watching the stars again.

            _It's so quiet up here. Peaceful. _There was no falling snow to marvel, but Mia imagined the last flurry that had been, only mere days before. _The flakes were all six-sided, none alike in any way. Some were tipped, or bent strangely. All fell carelessly to the ground, gathering to become this white beauty named Imil. They fell on roofs, and froze the river, froze the cave inside past the river. _She smiled wistfully, remembering what Alex had showed her. _He made an ice sculpture with his Adept powers and the snow. It was beautiful, an angel. When I asked what it was supposed to be, his answer was so sweet! "Not what, Mia, who. You're the angel." I'd never had anyone do anything like that for me before, until Alex came. Before that, I was always crying myself to sleep, and hating who I was and the powers I held. A Mercury Adept, so rare in Imil that everyone despised who I was. And then Alex came, and I didn't feel so lonely and friendless anymore._

            Just in time, a passionate kiss met her lips. Mia returned it fervently, grasping Alex tight against her body. When they opened their eyes for a breather, Mia could see Alex's matching eyes, and his snow-covered clothes.

            "You came..." Mia breathed.

            "I promised." A caress to her cheek. "Remember?" He pulled her up so the two of the them stood, facing each other, a mere few inches apart. He was dressed in his usual purple and yellow tunic, with white baggy breeches, boots, gloves, and cape. They outlined his strong figure and exuded a peaceful radiance of calm. The perfect atmosphere needed to heal someone.

            "I remembered."

            They stood in each other's company, Mia hugged from behind by her suitor. They had begun their courtship a few months after his  unwilling arrival in Imil, dragged there by his town's healer. They didn't know how to train him; he was outcast cruelly by the mayor and the few in power, who said that he was of evil origin and should not taint the town with his presence. The healer there had never heard of Psynergy, let alone how to use it, and so could not control Alex's angry magical outbursts, but he felt compassion enough to leave for a few weeks to bring Alex to Imil, the healer's hometown. Brought to Imil to train near the Mercury Lighthouse's safety, the Adept currently residing there discovered that both Mia and Alex were Mercury Adepts, unknown before. Their training had begun. The rest was history.

            _It's getting cold._

_            I know. _Mia started at his voice, then relaxed when she remembered that close contact between Adepts of the same element brought the ability to speak mind-to-mind.

            _I missed you._

_            As I, but I'm back now, aren't I?_

_            Was the disease there bad?_

_            Not as bad as here. They are further up, more forgotten. Soon, it is to be the same here. Although Adepts still come, they are dwindling in number. It is a sad fate dealt to those who do not have a stationary home._

_            Ah well. We should think of more lighthearted things._

_            Think? I don't intend to think, Mia._

Not knowing what he meant, Mia tilted her head enough that she could see his face. A throaty purr left her throat when he kissed her again.

            "I love you." Mia hugged Alex tightly, and he returned every iota of it. Swinging her into the first steps of a dance, he chuckled softly, stepping lightly over the snow.

            "Wh- We're outside, Alex!" Mia hissed.

            "So what?"

            "The whole town's probably watching!"

            He only laughed uncaringly. "Do they matter? They know we're going out anyway." He placed a rough kiss at her neck, nipping the skin gently. "Besides. I promised you a dance, and a dance we will have."

            "Outside?"

            "Yes."

            "But it's starting to snow!" The statement was quite true. Clouds had gathered quickly while they had been preoccupied with each other, and snow was beginning to fall again.

            "We're Mercury Adepts. Snow and water are our powers. We can stay a little while, at least. One dance, Mia, and then we can go back to my place." She blushed and looked down, but consented.

            "One dance."

            "I promise." He brought his mouth to hers, gently, as they moved around in a rough circle. Alex pulled away before he would lose his resolve, but snuck in a feathery kiss to her exposed collarbone. They danced until the snow became heavier and warned of a blizzard, and even then they ran, laughing, back to Alex's small room behind the chapel.

            _Love you, Alex, _Mia thought breathlessly after a passion-filled night, just before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_            I love you more, Mia._

            "Mia?" Someone shook her shoulder, gently.

            "Are you awake?" The same voice asked.

            "Of course she isn't, witless!" A younger and higher-pitched voice.

            "Who asked you?"

            "Shh, you'll wake her up!" This one was quieter.

            "You probably already did, Isaac."

            "Garet, when someone is _asleep_, you don't shake them and ask them a question as to whether they are awake or not!"

            Hushed whispers and a soft thump later, Mia, opened one eye. Ivan opened his mouth to tell the other two, but she shook her head and smiled mischievously. Ivan gave a small smile of his own, and nodded smugly at Isaac and Garet, who were tussling lightly on the ground. Taking a quick glance outside, she realized it was still night.

            "You fell asleep." Ivan said softly, waiting for the two Valeans to notice that Mia was no longer asleep. She twitched the fingers of her left hand at Ivan, who nodded again and closed his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, all his Djinn were seated on his shoulders with Gust on his head. Mia tilted her head and beckoned them to her, and all jumped out of their hiding places in her clothes, in her bed, and surprisingly, Mist jumped out of Ivan. Both shrugged when they watched the small blue Djinni wriggle out with Ivan's Zephyr.

            "Alright," Mia whispered, and told her Djinn to join the tackle. Ivan's Djinn followed, and it took a moment before Isaac realized that it wasn't only humans giving each other light punches. All of Ivan and Mia's Djinn had jumped onto Isaac and Garet and were jumping in their hair and clothes. After the Mars and Venus Adept stopped, their own Djinn began dancing, so that they looked like jugglers.

            "We apologize, Mia, for our minor dis- yah!"

            Garet wriggled and reached into his own clothes before pulling out one Mercury Djinn. Sleet continued to jump in Garet's hair until he managed to grab it with both hands.

            "Hah!! Got you."

            "Hey! Don't handle Sleet so rough!" Mia protested, reaching for the small creature. It huddled at her neck and stared emotionlessly at Garet.

            "Sorry." Isaac and Garet chorused. They all had a good laugh, and bid each other farewell to get ready for another day.

            Hail bounced onto Mia's shoulder. _::Why are you sad? Isaac not make you happy?::_

Mia wiped her wet cheeks. "I have to tell him. Before he disappears like Alex did," she whispered.

            _::Agreed.::_ her Djinn chorused, tumbling over each other and knocking into the wall and door. The healer ran to the door, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. She stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping over her Djinn at one point. _He wasn't gone that long. I can still catch him before he gets home. Or I lose my nerve._

            _::There he is!:: _Sleet cheeped, ahead of the others. Just up a flight of stairs, Isaac was walking slowly with Garet, presumably talking. Mia continued to run, breath coming from her mouth at harsh pants. However, just before coming into earshot she tipped forward so she ran on the tips of her light deerskin boots, and was silent.

            "Isaac!"

            Both he and Garet turned around, surprised. Their hands went to their sword hilts before recognizing the white and blue blur running towards them.

            "Mia! What are you doing out so late? You should be back at the inn-" Isaac began scolding.

            "Yeah! You might catch something." Both of them looked concerned as she slowed and stopped, staring at them with teary blue eyes.

            "Mia... you're crying!" Isaac was more than alarmed; his face was now etched with worry and concern. She shook her head and her tears were renewed at her own memories and at his and Garet's caring expression. Behind her, she could hear someone else running towards them. _Ivan._

"I – I had to tell you. Before something happened."

            "Mia- you have to get back. You're not wearing your sweaters, or your jerkin-"

            "I love you Isaac!"

            Only the sound of Ivan's approaching footsteps could be heard, as Mia stared at Isaac and Garet watched, too shocked to tease either of them. Which was what she had been planning on when she'd made up her mind to tell him. Her Djinn watched the two at her feet, heads tilted up at an awkward angle.

            "Mia, why did you run from the Inn? Is there something wrong--" His initial thought was cut off by the sight of Isaac and Mia in a tight, loving embrace. Openmouthed, the now seventeen years-old Adept stopped where Garet was, several feet away.

            "Did you know about this?" Ivan cried.

            Garet only smiled and shrugged.

            "They're good for each other."

            "..."

            "Come on, we should leave them alone." Before Ivan could protest (being as he was quite naive about romance and such), Garet dragged him away to his house for the night and left Isaac and Mia alone.

            "Why now?" Isaac's soft, husky voice emitted from his mouth, along with a white cloud of heat.

            "I didn't want something to happen to you before I told you I love you. It's happened to me before. With my parents. I didn't want it to happen again." She was about to add more, but Isaac cut her off again with a bruising kiss, holding her possessively but gently. When they released each other, out of breath, Isaac gave her a small, funny grin.

            "I should take you back to the inn."

            Their laughter hushed murmurs echoed across the town to Alex's ears. He slumped down in the tree, holding his head at his own stupidity. He could think of nothing, only staring

            _You've lost your chance, Alex... why did you let her go in the first place? Why didn't you at least tell her you were leaving her? Not that wanting to explore the world was any sort of excuse. Just in a bad situation you didn't want to lose your life in. It was either doom Imil or obey Saturos and Menardi... why didn't I just _run? _I could transport!_

_            You were tired from healing, _Alex reminded himself.

            _Then why turn traitor on your former Master? _A voice not h is own asked icily.

_            I didn't, Mia!! I promise it on my soul._

_            You still owe me your explanation, Alex, _her cold voice whispered across the thread-thin connection. A rustle of leaves down below warned him of her presence. As always, she was stunning at night, all a sparkling blue with a faint glow of happiness surrounding her.

            "I'm sorry, Mia."

            "You know what? Apologies don't cut it anymore. Do you understand why I was so angry at you in the first place?"

            "Y-"

            "Well, whatever you were going to say is wrong! I didn't care that you betrayed me when you disappeared, and then I saw you again in the lighthouse helping those two! It was the fact that you turned against your Clan! How could you, Alex? _Our_ clan. You nearly brought the lighthouse to ruins."

            "That was not my intention-"

            "Then what? So you did want to leave me?"

            He sighed in frustration. "No! Don't you see? I was out walking the morning after the Holiday of Stars. Just around the edge of the lighthouse territory. All of a sudden, Menardi is holding a hand of fire in front of me and Saturos is standing behind me with his own sphere of magic. They knew I was the town healer, and that you were a healer, but _they didn't know we were lovers_. They said I should either help them into the lighthouse, or they would kill... everyone." He shook his head sadly.

            "I didn't want to say yes. But it was my life, your life, and Imil's... or them. I didn't want to hurt you. Truly I say it as is." Alex looked at her, seated across from him on his branch of the tree. She looked deep in thought, staring at a spot to his right.

            "Why didn't you leave?"

            "What would I have said? 'Excuse me, you two freaks, I'm going back to warn Imil of your presence now!' Mia, they probably would have killed me _before_ I could get even ten steps away. They were powerful and dangerous Adepts, Mia."

            "True." Her reluctant gaze swept to him again. "Why didn't you leave after they made you go in with them?"

            "I tried. But they saw how much power I had as an Adept..."

            "Something they could not resist."

            "I wanted to tell you. But you were sleeping so peacefully that morning, and I did not wish to wake you just to tell you I was going for a stroll."

            "No one could have known."

            "All the more."

            They sat in silence for a moment longer, Mia calm and studying her former apprentice, fellow healer, and lover, and Alex doing the same. Both pairs of eyes were coldly calculating the story out, fitting pieces of the puzzle together to form a more complete picture.

            "So. Isaac."

            "I love him," Mia said defensively. Alex only shook his head, the smallest of smiles playing at his face. A knowing look lingered behind his blue eyes.

            "You do. But you can't deny that you still love me too. Well, I must be going now! I'll be back, Mia. We're both healers, both in body and spirit. And I can see through you too, to your emotions. You still love me, no matter how much you wish it weren't true. Which is why I'll still be hanging around." She stood up to shout something back, but he was gone.

            Mia moaned softly and put her head in her hands. _::Did he make you upset? We can beat him up!:: _Spritz said in worry, jumping after her as they made their way back to the inn.

            _::Let's make his face blue!::_

_            ::No, black looks better.::_

_            ::Both!::_

_            ::Let's go get him!::_

"Now, all of you hold on. I don't want you to go beating up Alex. He used to be my friend. Right, Fizz?"

            Fizz nodded its little head, seated on her shoulder. The others quieted and followed Mia back to her own room, where she collapsed on the feather bed and turned off the light.

            _How did this become so complicated?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry I didn't finish this earlier! But what with school, and the beginning of winter break and all... and I'm going skiing on Wednesday! Yahoo!! Review, people! REVIEW!!! Count it as my Christmas present or something.

And one last question, people (I'm _really_ slow): Who's Picard and Dargon?


	4. Djinn, Friends, and Romance Don't Mix

Ah... Thanx for answering the questions!! Sometimes things get just a _tad_ bit confusing... hehe...

**Jupiter Girl: **I was going to put Alex and Mia together... but I'm completely for Isaac/Mia's. Maybe next fic? I was planning on one anyway. *thinks about it* On second thought, maybe I should finish this one first. X_x

**Midnight C: **Did not intend for it to turn out a love triangle... which it is. But I needed a reason to keep Alex in it. So yeah. He loves Mia, Isaac loves Mia, and Mia loves them both but now truly _truly_ loves Isaac more. *awww...* Hopefully, I'll think of more to Alex's explanation.

**Snoopy6458, Miss Black Dragon, Carlson: **Thanx!

**Triad Orion: **Oh, okai... now everything's clearer.

**Alex: **Thanks! I tried to imagine how Alex might have been like _before_ all that Saturos-and-Menardi-evil-people stuff, and then had to put it down on paper (or the computer?). Whoever writes can appreciate how hard just thinking and imagining, then putting it in words, can be.

**Isaac says Booga: **Umm... thanks???

**4 – Djinn, Friends, and Romance Don't Mix**

            Isaac sat on the chair in Mia's room, content with just watching her sleeping form. _She's so beautiful_, he thought, mentally drawing her in the air before his eyes. _Long blue hair, blue eyes that change in shade to her inner emotions and thoughts... _He smiled as he drew in his mind the two stray strands of her hair that could never stay in their proper place. _Pert nose, small, smiling mouth. _He stared into space with a hint of a smile on his face, outlining every inch of her slim body and imagining every tiny fold of her clothes. _And she loves me._

            A most warm kiss swung him out of his reverie.

            "Morning Isaac," Mia laughed quietly, touching her nose with his.

            "Same to you, Mia," Isaac whispered, leaning forward so their lips touched ever so softly. Pretty soon they were both seated on the bed, kissing gently, over and over again.

            "Look, you two. If you insist on going all romantic, at least consider _our_ poor wounded feelings!" Garet cried dramatically when he swung open their door. The two smirked, but pulled reluctantly away from each other.

            "It's not like we were doing anything," Mia protested.

            "That's what you say _now_, but who knows what kind of mischief you two love doves would have gotten into were it not for your best friend Garet?"

            "Garet, just be quiet." Jenna jokingly jostled Garet away from the door frame so she could enter the room. 

            "But Jenna-!"

            "They're in love!" The girl cried, her eyes beginning to look slightly glazed over and starry. She was a tomboy, but Jenna was also a romantic and dreamy girl, going soft over mushy and sad things. "Just let them kiss. We all know Isaac is too virtuous to have premarital sex with Mia." Both Isaac and Mia turned red at Jenna's mentioned subject.

            "Oh come on you two! Don't be embarrassed; we're all adults here!" Jenna giggled, trying not to laugh at the expressions on their faces. Anyway, Mia, I found the most perfect outfit for you in Vault, when I visited yesterday. Come on, I want to see you in it!" Shoving the other two inconsiderately out, Jenna shut the door and held up an average-sized and plainly wrapped bundle.

            "Open it," she squealed. To make things simple, Mia froze the twine binding it together and then broke all the pieces, which fell forgotten onto the bed. Unwrapping the brown paper, the water seer removed a tight and heavy ice blue blouse along with a tight feminine-cut tunic much like Jenna's except that it was a dark navy blue, not rusty brown. The navy blue dress itself reached to about mid-calf, billowing just enough to allow easy movement. The sleeves were tight on the upper arms and flared out at the ends instead of tied at her wrists. New blue gloves were thin but made of a warm fleece, wrapped in a separate, inner package. The edges of the tunic and dress were several shades lighter than the rest of the rich color.

            "It's gorgeous!" Mia said in excitement. During their journey, she'd hardly bought any new clothes, staying instead in the cloak and robes that she had begun her adventure with. Albeit the  new outfit was plainer than those she wore to signify herself as one of Mercury Clan, she would merge easier with people in Vale and not draw so many strange looks from towns-men and -women or from travelers. 

            "Isn't it? I had this lighter cloak special-made for you, because I didn't think you would want a short waist cape like the one I always wear," Jenna explained, while dragging out another piece of cloth that she had had tucked under her arm. Mia's eyes widened again when she saw the lighter-weight and embroidered fabric. On its back was a perfect replica of the Mercurian Clan symbol that was on her own cloak, in fine dark violet stitches.

            "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble for all this," Mia said, trying to sound dismayed but not having the heart to.

            "I didn't. I happen to like sketching sometimes, and when you were busy talking with Garet or Ivan sometimes I'd grab a small piece of paper and draw the cloak pattern. I had one of Garet's Djinni go to the seamstress a few days before we got there and deliver the note and sketch."

            "What can I say? Thank you so much, Jenna!" Mia laughed, hugging her friend tightly.

            "It's nothing. Anything for a friend of Garet's. Or should I say, a friend of _Isaac's_. What's on between you two? I've had to fend off my parents' watchful eyes these past days, and haven't been able to gossip with Garet or Isaac, not that they would tell me what's up anyway. Felix doesn't want me out of his sight, after what happened these past two years. Protective brothers," Jenna sighed. Mia lent her an attentive ear until she got so hungry her stomach grumbled.

            "As much as I want you to let go of your feelings and feel free of their excessive weight, I really do have to eat something before I collapse on you," Mia chuckled weakly, and the two stumbled down the stairs to grab some food, laughing the entire way.

            Garet glared at the door after Jenna slammed it shut.

            "How rude!"

            Isaac smiled wryly, trying not to grin at the several thoughts that crossed his mind, and the several images of Garet walking into a room by slamming open a door, or of Garet slinging his arms over Mia and Ivan's shoulders while they were trying to have a quiet conversation. "Garet, have you ever considered that you might also be like that at times?"

            The guard glared at him too. "Isaac, sometimes you're my very best friend, who is always understanding and sympathizing, but other times such as now, you are just an annoying person."

            Changing the subject, Isaac gestured downstairs. "Come on. I haven't eaten anything yet."

            "No wonder. You were busy sti-"

            Isaac yanked his elbow around Garet's neck, leading him downstairs and effectively choking him at the same time. "Let's go, Garet! Off to the food!"

            Downstairs, they found a sleepy Ivan slumped over his porridge, spoon in his mouth, chin on the table, eyes closed, and hair unlike his usual neat sprawl. In front of his nose was a thick book, and from the looks of it, Ivan had probably been up the whole night trying vainly to finish it before the break of dawn.

            Isaac stuck a scrap of paper from his pocket into the page and closed it with a silent puff of air while Garet wrenched the spoon out of the wind seer's hand and mouth and pulled the younger boy over his shoulder and back.

            "Guess you're not going to get that breakfast just yet!"

            On their way up, the came across Mia and Jenna, chatting and laughing animatedly. Jenna had on her usual attire – short rust-brown skirt and red long-sleeved blouse, along with the high-cut tunic and short purple cape. As always, her brown hair was parted hastily and tied into a high ponytail.

            Mia, on the other hand, was wearing a new outfit that was most likely the one Jenna had gotten her. It had the straight, crisp edges of new clothing, and it looked so much like the clothing she usually wore, except tighter and better-fitting, that there was no doubt she would fit in more easily in Vale and look less conspicuous on the road.

            "Oh no! What happened to Ivan?" Mia exclaimed in concern, losing the carefree smile and running over to the fatigued Adept.

            "We think he stayed up trying to read this." Isaac held up the thick volume, titled The Mysteries and Myths of Alchemy and the Lost Adepts. Mia sighed in exasperation and pulled on Garet's wrist to make him march up to Ivan's room with her. When he protested, she put on her no-nonsense healer mask.

            "I can't exactly make sure he's only tired right here on the stairs! So hurry up and come with me to his room!" She said brusquely, and nodding to the other two, dragged him up the stairs and out of sight. Jenna accompanied Isaac down the main floor again so he could finally have his breakfast. By now, his stomach was rumbling quietly, loud enough that his childhood friend could hear. She grinned wickedly.

            "So what were you doing this morning, Isaac? So busy you couldn't even get some food?" As she expected, he blushed and tried to ignore her bait to tease him into a defensive argument.

            "Jenna, I _am_ trying to eat."

            "Aww!! So you were doing something?"

            "Jenna..."

            "You can tell an old friend!"

            "Really."

            "Isaac!"

            "You know what I'm going to say. It really is none of your business!" The swordsman insisted, cramming a piece of bread into his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak to her.

            "Of course its my business!" She replied cheerfully, swinging an arm over his shoulder so hard that he almost spit out what was in his mouth. "Mia's my friend, _you're_ my friend, and from what Garet said, you two were standing by yourselves, in the dark, last night. _Something _must have happened. Tell me!"

            "Jenna..." Isaac warned, his face coloring slightly. Jenna jumped at it.

            "See! You're blushing... is there something you want to tell me, Isaac?" The girl teased. He groaned inwardly and began shoveling the food (neatly) into his mouth, ignoring the cheerful and prying childhood friend.

            "Well, Isaac, are you going to ask Mia to the Holiday of Stars dance? The mayor has invited the people of Vault to come, and some people on nearby farms or those living in the forest. Besides, I'm sure Mia would love to have you ask her. You know how she moves; the natural dancer. Isaac? Are you listening to me?" Jenna demanded, smacking him lightly on the head. Startled back into reality, Isaac didn't answer and tried to keep eating his food, despite her later frequent interruptions.

            Upstairs, Mia was having the same problem with Garet. While she lay down Ivan on the bed and cast her magic over him to check for any problems in his health, Garet perched himself on the small chair in the room and watched. When she was finally finished and covered Ivan with the blanket, she turned around and found him with a most peculiar expression on his face.

            "What? What's wrong?" Mia demanded, instantly suspicious.

            "N-nothing!" Garet could be carefree with everyone and at anytime, except with Mia when she thought he'd done something stupid, or when she was serious.

            "Garet, what is it?"

            "So did you two do anything yesterday night?" Garet pounced on the opening like a cat would leap onto a mouse. Her face fell and she instantly blushed, trying mightily to hide it.

            "Garet, you're too prying."

            "Aww, I'm your friend! And Isaac's friend. The least you could do-"

            "Is not tell you anything that isn't your business," Mia finished haughtily, shutting the door of Ivan's room after herself. Garet immediately scrambled after her, teasing her all the way down the stairs about what he presumed had happened the night before. Finally, just before reaching the ground floor, she turned around abruptly.

            "Garet, would you be happier knowing what happened last night or having icicles shoved down the back of your shirt at a most unexpected moment?" His mouth, in the process of beginning another string of pesky questions, immediately shut and grinned mischievously. Eyeing him suspiciously, Mia quirked her mouth in a half-grin and walked serenely to the table where Jenna and Isaac were eating their breakfast.

            "I'm sorry about Garet," Isaac groaned once they had excused themselves and left for his house. Mia had told him all about Garet's antics, from the obvious such as the questions he asked and the more implications his actions hinted towards.

            "Don't be." Her impish smile lifted his spirits. "Garet's always like that. Besides, he's your friend. Our friend. He's supposed to tease us. It's his job."

            "I don't know. I just wanted him to _approve_, I suppose. He's like a big brother to me sometimes. Whenever some girl would try to flirt with me when there were gatherings, he'd always be there to rescue me from her clutches. I don't even know why they liked me that much. I never talked, I was always depressed, and I was always serious, unlike our wonderful friend back at the inn. Even my mother insisted I should open up more and act more..."

            "I love you the way you are. Don't change for anyone but yourself," Mia said softly. Her sympathetic expression immediately warmed Isaac's heart, and he could only see her shining blue eyes looking up at him. He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her slender body.

            "Thank you."

            "Don't start thanking me left and right again. I really do love you. You don't need to change. I like the serious, quiet Isaac. And I know why all those girls chased after you. When you want to be, you're funny, and sweet. You look at the optimistic side of everything, even after that horrible tragedy. You never fail to smile even when you're unhappy. You care." She kissed him. "Not to mention that you were the most handsome man I'd ever met when I first set eyes on you. Also you would put your life on the line for your friends and family. Like you did in Suhalla for me."

            Isaac's face reddened, but his smile grew slightly bigger. He and Mia stood in the road, secluded in the shade of the cliff, just staring at each other with silly smiles on their face. Glancing down, both noticed that Isaac had his arm wrapped around her waist and one hand cupped her chin gently, Almost instinctively, they leaned in and closed their eyes for a kiss.

            _::I want to see!!::_

_            ::No! I want to.::_

_            ::Out of my way, I was here first!!!::_

_            ::I was her first Djinn!::_

_            ::So? We're her Djinn too!::_

_            ::I'm the nicest!::_

_            ::Go away, I claimed her shoulder!::_

_            ::Stop pushing!::_

_            ::You started it first, so _you_ stop pushing!::_

_            ::I love Mia the most, so you have to let me watch from the best spot!::_

All of a sudden, a whole crowd of Djinn were jumping around on Mia's shoulders, hair, and clothes, while Isaac's Djinn were perched on his head and arms. They broke away from each other, each cursing the fact that even Djinn could get in the way of a kiss.

            _::You guys!:: _Mia protested, shoving all of them back in her pockets and cradling Fizz preciously in her arms.

            "I'm so sorry... I should have left all these little gals back at the inn or with Ivan or something. I never dreamed they'd be interested in us," Mia laughed helplessly. After getting over his own disappointment, Isaac joined her, and they helped each other up from their positions on the ground.

            "Come on. I want to show you something." Isaac pulled her towards the waterfall a little ways from the small town. Running through the snow curiously, Mia followed lightly, her footsteps hardly as heavy as Isaac's in the snow. Losing sight of him, she continued with her tireless pace, walking carefully and occasionally running forward when there weren't as many drifts around. Finally, though, she ran up to Isaac, who was staring up at the waterfall. When she looked up also, Mia's breath caught as she gazed at the majestic sight.

            "Oh- Isaac, it's beautiful..." She whispered, stretching a hand towards the icy water. When it splashed over her sleeve, she shivered, and stepped back to look again. The water fairly flew over the edge of the cliff, then came down in sparkling showers. It was especially pretty when flecks of ice, dangerous when they were in larger pieces, floated out and caught the rays of sunlight shining down on Vale. Mia wanted to jump into it, cold as it was.

            "That isn't the best part." He carefully walked so that she could see a narrow ledge that led into a dark and small cave just behind the waterfall. Walking first, Isaac slipped in and held out a hand for Mia. Following she saw that the cave, at first appearing to be small, actually narrowed and led into a larger cave inside. It glowed with an invisible source of light, much like a sparkling blue aura.

            "Here- is the best part."

            Isaac's whisper tingled in her heart, making her shiver in delight. Mia stared wide-eyed at the wonder around her. Peering closely at the walls revealed that there were miniscule violet Psynergy stones lodged into rock, and glowed. In the center of the cave, hidden before by some rocks, was a sizeable Psynergy stone, but blue in color instead of violet. It emitted a soft blue glow that stretched to encompass the entire room.

            "It's beautiful. When did you find this!" Mia exclaimed softly, enchanted. She felt her supply of Psynergy being replenished, standing in the small cavern. It filled her like a glass having sparkling water poured into it, cold and refreshing.

            "I was exploring during one of my younger days, with my father. We were walking around, and suddenly he had the ridiculous notion of jumping into the waterfall. You see, below was a really deep lake back then, during the rainy season, and he wanted to dive. Little did he know that as soon as he jumped, he jumped into the front cave. The river wasn't running to strong a current that day, or he would have run smack into the cliff face. I wriggled my way past the stones, and when he couldn't find me I called to him. Working together, we managed to dig a little opening and conceal the light by rolling a nice blocky boulder in front of the tiny doorway." Isaac gazed sadly around the room, and sat down.

            "You really miss him, don't you?" Mia's melodic voice startled him for the second time that day. He looked mournfully at her, unable to hide the pain so evident and still raw in his heart.

            "Yes. I try to not think about him too much, but sometimes things such as this bring all the memories back."

            "If it hurt you this much, you shouldn't have brought me."

            "You make me happy too. The look on your face when you saw it made it worth it." He insisted.

            "Isaac... don't hurt yourself on my account." Mia looked torn between scolding him for doing something that hurt him and thanking him for bringing her to see something so intimate and close in his heart.

            "I wasn't. Trust me." Glancing away from the mesmerizing blue rock, Mia smiled tearfully. Isaac had moved so they sat next to each other instead of across.

            "I know. Thank you for bringing me here. It's such a beautiful place."

            "It suits you." When Mia turned her head toward him again, her lips were caught in another breathless kiss. _If I'd not been sitting, I would have fallen for sure! _Mia thought, trembling. When Isaac began to pull away, she clutched his arms and pulled him closer.

            "There's no one to bother us here..." She breathed lightly. He grinned and ran his fingers through her long hair, again tied up in its high ponytail.

            "Would you like to go to the Holiday of Stars dance with me?" He asked later, when they sat huddled in the cavern. Echoes of dripping water ran through, but there was no evidence of water anywhere. Large as it was, it didn't stretch far enough that light didn't reach it, and was rather circular with no hidden niches that either of them could see.

            "Are you sure you want to share the new year's beginning with me, instead of your mother?"

            "I love you. And my mother insisted I ask you." He tightened his fingers around hers. "Also Jenna insisted. And Garet, when I was walking back home last night. Felix also."

            "Then yes. I accept." She gave him another gentle kiss and stood up. "We should go back before Garet and Jenna manage to spread rumors about us around the village."

            "Chances are, they already _are_ doing that."

            "Friends are friends. They spread rumors and tease you all the time."

            "Doesn't matter," Isaac hugged Mia closer to him just before they exited. The warm action brought a soft smile to her lips and she leaned her head up to him again.

            "Just one more kiss... or else they're going to pop up when we least expect it. They'll probably stake out my room and your house so we can't do anything without them not seeing it."

            Blushing once more, Isaac lowered his face to comply, but a sudden crash in the shrubs made them both jump back into the shadows.

            "Darn! I thought I saw them, but I think I was just seeing things again." Garet shouted. Mia clapped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud, even though the waterfall would cover the sound.

            "You are _always_ seeing things, Garet. We've been searching for an entire day. Where could they possibly be? Are you hiding them from me, Garet?" Jenna accused, her voice just as loud and stubborn as Garet's.

            "Hold on! I could ask you the same thing."

            "Oh yeah? Then why-" The arguing voices faded as the pair walked away from Isaac and Mia, whom were both breathing hard.

            "Oh well. Next time, you have to give me one kiss extra. I'll see you later tonight, during dinner," Mia grinned, hugging him. "Love you." Isaac kissed her fingertips, and then waved as she glided away into the trees, out of his sight. 

            _Love you, _Isaac thought over the roar of the waterfall. When several minutes had elapsed, he walked carefully out of hiding and back home, where he greeted his mother with a silly, happy smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There... late, but still updated. Hopefully, I'll manage one more chapter before school starts again. X_X R+R, okay? Tell me how I did! This chapter is doubtful. I'm not very good at humor or not reusing the same terms over and over again. And one more question: So The Lost Age is out already? *Why don't I ever hear about these things...*


	5. Heavy Burdens

It's been sooo long since the first Golden Sun came out. Hurry up, Nintendo! We all want those "Golden Sun: The Lost Age"s!!!

**Midnight C: **Whoops, thanks for pointing that out! I just fixed it, and I replaced it with... um... Felix instead. You know, with the brotherly overprotective ways and stuff. @_@

**Triad Orion: **Thanx you for t'e compliments!! And I second everything you said after that!! *hehe*

**Snoopy6458: **Well when you think about it, it's probably likely that him and Jenna would have similar personalities, you know? If only because they are Adepts of the same power.

**Kraken173:** Like the other people have explained, the Lost Age is out only in Japanese, not in America. -__-

**akira-yuki0726: **Yup... originally unintended as a humor fic because I can't do humor that great (read Triad Orion's... I recommend Golden Sun: The Trials of Christmas).

**ChibiSkunkSaria**: Exactly... nosy, nosy, Fire Adepts.

**5 - Heavy Burdens**

            The two were seated in a tree that was quite far away from Vale. It was a tall tree, and pretty lonely, standing by itself. Since it was winter, snowy drifts were piled on the branches, and those that were too heavy fell with a resounding _pfft_ into the rest of the stuff on the ground. _And to think I'd get any more peace out here than in the village. It's the same! There, I'm hassled by Garet and Jenna, and out here, by him..._

            "Mia, please, just give me one more chance..."

            "You used it up a long time ago. I may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean our feelings for each other are the same. You're out of my life. You have been for a long time. Alex, why can't you just accept it and go back home?"

            "I love _you_, Mia. That-"

            "That doesn't matter, because the feeling certainly isn't mutual." Mia made off as if to march away, but Alex grabbed her elbow. She spun around furiously, the sparkle in her eyes changing into angry glints.

            "Let go of me."

            "If you would just listen-" Alex said stiffly, unwilling to let her go back to her precious Isaac. He couldn't stand the thought of the two of them together.

            "I listened to you the first night you all but leapt into my room. I forgive you. But I don't love you, Alex. Why can't you just listen to _me?_" She cried, outraged.

            He snorted, once more pulling his calm, cool mask over himself. "Look at us. Almost like a lovers' quarrel." He smirked. Infuriated, the blue-haired healer wrenched her elbow away.

            "We're not lovers. That was in the past. Now if you will excuse me, I am walking away from you. That means you are _not _supposed to follow!" Mia stomped away, anger in every fiber of her being. For every step she took, she tried to let some of her fury trickle out of herself. _Don't want to make Dora or Isaac worried._

            _::Why are you angry?:: _Fizz bounced up to her, and when Mia gazed further, she could see Isaac, Ivan, and Garet's Djinn all playing in the drifts, jumping up only to sink down deeper than where they had started. Little white flecks could be seen flying everywhere in the midst, and Mia could just make out her five friends sitting on a makeshift bench that was really a wooden log, talking and laughing with cheer.

            _::It's just Alex.::_

_            ::Do you want us to go beat him up?:: _Hail, always yearning for brawls and the more aggressive of games, asked eagerly.

            _::That's just plain rude. Not to mention mean, my friend,::_ Mia murmured in her mind ever so gently. She smiled down at the tiny blue creature, rubbing its claw-like tail.

            _::Do you want to be happy again?:: _Spritz asked hopefully. She, on the other hand, was different from Hail in that way. Peaceful, like the Adept whom she followed faithfully.

            _::Just how are you going to make me happy?:: _Mia asked suspiciously. They'd gotten her into hopeless scrambles before, and she didn't really want water dribbling down her hair or back, or everything she touched to have a layer of ice over it.

            They didn't answer, but she could feel the mischief emanating across their bond as the Djinn bounced away. She gave chase, but nothing happened as she ran across the snow to where Isaac, Ivan, and Garet were seated. _Maybe they decided not to... _she thought, but shrugged it away.

            "Hi."

            "Hi yourself." Isaac kissed her gently, then pulled away, indicating that the other three were watching with interest.

            "What were you guys talking about before I walked through the flying snow bits?"

            "The dance, of course! I heard from Garet's parents, that this year, we're going to have the most beautiful decorations, and everyone in Vault has agreed to come, except for the occasional odd guard who's going to watch the town for the night." Jenna rattled on for a moment longer about who was supposed to be coming along with the people in Vault.

            "I remember three years ago-"

            Everyone groaned except for Mia and Garet, who had been speaking.

            "Garet, please! You've been reminiscing all afternoon!" Ivan fell backwards, landing himself in the snow.

            "But Mia hasn't heard anything yet. Right Mia?" Garet turned to Mia, who was seated on his right side.

            "I'm sorry to say this, but I think everyone has heard every tale you've ever told at least once. I'm a little tired besides."

            "Jenna?"

            "Same as Mia."

            "Felix, how about you?" Garet asked hopefully.

            "Nah. I am afraid I'll have to decline."

            "Isaac, my friend, I'm sure you'd like to-"

            Just before Garet could finish, a snowball flew right onto his open mouth. White pieces that were rapidly melting were caked onto his nose, a lot on his cheeks, and almost the rest of the snowball in his mouth. Once he'd managed to spit it out, he glared at Isaac.

            "What was that for?!" The blond Adept blinked innocently.

            "I didn't do that."

            "Yes you did! Who else could have? You cut me off, like the time you did yesterday while we were going down the stairs."

            All of a sudden, small flurries of snowballs were flying in their direction and meeting their targets soundly. When she jumped up, Mia got hit on the side of her cheek with one of the white bullets, and another almost collided with Garet's spiky hair.

            All six of them jumped up and began running, trying to fend off the offending snowballs. Ivan was the first to figure out who was hitting them.

            "It's the Djinn!" After that announcement, Felix, Isaac, Ivan, Garet, Mia, and Jenna began hurling their own snowballs at the creatures. It all made for a fun-filled afternoon, ending with them tramping up the inn stairs caked and layered in snow, laughing and pushing aside any troubles they had for the moment.

            "That was refreshing," Mia said out loud in her room that night.

            "It was fun, wasn't it?" a voice greeted her from the door. Looking up, Mia waved in Garet.

            "Come on in. How long've you been standing there, waiting for me to come out?"

            "Doesn't matter, my friend. So? Are you and Isaac getting along? Or is something else the matter?"

            Startled, Mia removed her gaze from the window. "What? Oh, everything's fine, Garet. What would make you think something like that?"

            "You didn't seem as untroubled as you usually are. Like something was bothering you. Mia, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Garet's worried eyes peered at hers, hidden beneath bangs as she looked down at the ground. One hand reached to pat her tightly folded pair.

            "So you do have a sensitive side, you big oaf," her voice managed to crack out, filled with emotion.

            "Look- well, hey there, Mia," Garet said helplessly, finally sitting next to her on the bed. "Now for sure there's something wrong. What's bothering you? If it's Isaac, he truly does love you. He likes having you around."

            "It's not Isaac," Mia sniffled, trying to wipe away tears before Garet could see them. "Really nothing's the matter. I can handle it on my own."

            "So something is wrong. You can't handle a nonexistent problem." Garet concluded this with alarm when he saw that she was trying not to cry. Pulling a handkerchief from his tunic, he handed it to her. Mia nodded her thanks and pressed it to her eyes to sop up the tears instead of blowing her nose.

            "Mia? Tell me what's wrong."

            His worried voice prompted a bigger spate of tears to spill from her eyes. "Oh, how can I tell you, with all the knowing of losing you as my friend? I can't, I can't tell you what's bothering me. I'll lose all your trust, all of Felix's, and Jenna's, Ivan's, and then Isaac's, and then I'd definitely have more than a problem!" Mia fretted. So as not to worry Ivan, next door, she muffled her sobs by placing both hands over her mouth.

            "Mia, Ivan and Isaac and I have traveled with you for two years, following in Alex, Saturos, Menardi, and Felix's tracks. We've trusted you with sentry duty and curing us of illnesses and who knows whatever else. In battles, you fight with every intention of protecting your friends. How could we _not_ trust you? You've more than earned our trust, and now that you're with Isaac, he's most likely more than a friend to you." Garet shrugged after his outburst, and hugged the miserable healer shyly. "Won't you confide in your good friend Garet just for the sake of old times?"

            "It's too much to place on your shoulders, broad as they are."

            "Look, Mia-" Garet sat on the chair opposite her again, and took hold of the water seer's shoulders. "Anybody without eyes could see you are in distress. What would that say about everyone with eyes?"

            Still, Mia shook her head. "Please- Garet, just leave me with my thoughts now, alright?" When she raised her watery blue eyes up to his crimson eyes, she tried for a smile. "If I feel too burdened, I'll let you know. But for now, I just want to think."

            Eventually, with much persuading on her part, Garet left, still as worried and confused as ever. On the brink of telling him Alex, Mia had pulled back because she didn't want to push her problems onto someone else. _I'm the only one involved, and I'm going to be the one to solve it. No matter how much it hurts, _Mia thought grimly. Changing into her blue silk shift, one she'd bought as soon as she knew that their adventure was over, Mia slid into the warm bed, sighing as her head hit the pillow. Drawing the covers up close, she closed her eyes.

            But instead of falling asleep, her thoughts tumbled up and around Alex and Isaac. Then it drifted, to the adventure she had taken with her friends. Lemuria. Bilibin. Kolima. Xian. The mysterious Mogall woods, where they wandered about and about for over a week trying to find the correct exit. And then the sea that wasn't really a sea, where monsters infested in the humongous lake crawled aboard to harass the sailors and people who rowed the boat. Her thoughts slowed, then stopped at thinking about the Suhalla Desert. When she remembered what Garet had told her Isaac had done, her face flushed hotly.

            _I'd never really have the nerve to ask Isaac what he did after I fainted. It's so embarrassing just to think about; how am I going to react if he's telling me, face to face? I'd just die. Maybe look like Garet's hair for the rest of time. _Unable to forget about the incident, she thought about it until her thoughts drifted off again into nothingness.

            She fell asleep finally, a blush tinting her cheeks and a smile on her face. And she dreamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate to ask you guys of this... I really give my readers too many questions to answer. But since my stupid brother has borrowed away our Golden Sun game, I have to ask you: what are the names of everyone's last two Djinn? And what sort of creatures are in the Suhalla Desert? X_x  I'm really going to have to make a log out of all these things.


	6. Desert Dream

**To Everyone who gave me help: THANK YOU!!! You guys are lifesavers (not the candy, 'cause I do eat them all the time) and so awesome! Thanks again! And I'm sorry THIS chapter took so long to get out. Finals are here... they're here, they're here, they're here... x___x ... Although I know that is no excuse. Again, my apologies...**

**Midnight C, Alex, Jupiter Girl: **Thank you! And I'm sorry haven't been able to update, I got stuck in one of those writing jams called writers block... but, if its any consolation, I am starting a new GS fic. The couple will be unreleased until further notice or unless I say so. I suppose you can wait. Besides, I'm still undecided on who should be with who.

**Miss Black Dragon: **Ooh, lucky you, lucky you...

**Snoopy6458: **Uh... *looks at old message*... would you believe me if I said I was planning on one in the very far future? I have to think of the coolest plot first... ^___^ And I won't settle for just a one-shot fic.

** **

** **

**6 - Desert Dream**

"Ugh! Isaac, why did you bring us here again?" Garet snapped. "It's so hot, I swear I could drop an egg on the sand and it would fry!"

"Garet, if you remember, _you_ were the one who suggested we go through this gods-be-cursed desert! In fact, you were the one who proposed it first. I'd swear you were ready to beg us to go through, except I know that you would never beg for any reason," Isaac managed to bite out, dragging his sleeve across his sweaty forehead. As soon as the fabric left his face, new drops began forming and pretty soon there was a shiny sheen of moisture across his forehead once more.

Letting the two childhood friends send their banter back and forth, Ivan and Mia walked behind them. Uncomfortable, but saying anything about how hot it was would only increase the conflict between Garet and Isaac... so, they stayed quiet except for the occasional comment and thought about shade and water.

"Garet, why can't you just let it go?" Isaac asked in a plaintive voice – obviously, he didn't really want to argue about just who it was that had led them into the Suhalla first.

"Let it-! I wasn't the one who started this!"

"Yes, you were!"

"Tch!" For a lack of any other response, Garet dismissed Isaac's answer with a grunt. "I truly did remember you telling Ivan, Mia, and I how hot it was just before we began this stupid argument!"

"That was _you_, numbskull!"

"Stick!"

"Bone head!"

"Stubborn mule!"

"Dim wit!"

Each wanting to be the 'winner' of the argument, Isaac and Garet continued to return and retort much-used names. Mia and Ivan could only sigh in defeat and plod after the two.

_If only they would concentrate on the more important things right now, _Mia thought wistfully, as she pulled damp blue hair away from her neck once more. She'd decided to stuff her robes in her pack and wear a flowing blue dress she'd bought in Kalay instead. Her robes would definitely be much too heavy and uncomfortable to wear in the hot desert. The dress, however, was completely sleeveless – in Mia's eyes, unseemly. So she had a light white and lavender cloak, oddly with her Ancient Clan's ancient script on it, to cover her bare shoulders and arms. It was waist-length, but the back trailed so that it reached the back of her ankles. Being as it was quite billowy and light, Mia felt freer than she would in her own robes, weighed down by the heavy fabric.

Ivan had also donned new, lighter fabrics, but he had kept his original cape and, obviously, the staff. Isaac and Garet had both opted not to get new clothing and just keep what they had, insisting that they should 'save the money for more important things.' Things such as weapons, shields, and potions that might be needed for future battles, and in particular the one that they would surely face against Saturos and Menardi.

_I think it's a good thing we left Iodem behind for this part of the journey. At least, until we found our way through the desert. He'd probably wonder why Babi would put his life and trust into the hands of a bunch of squabbling children. Well, after getting to Lalivero successfully, it won't take us very long to find our way back to Kalay and then two of us go and bring Iodem back while the other two explore Venus and Babi Lighthouse. I don't think Isaac and Garet would explore too much without me and Ivan._

__Usually, Isaac would have put Garet with Mia, or even himself with Mia, but Ivan and Mia had proved to be a great team, both of them making a solid bond of friendship. They didn't share much of the same interests, but whenever they did anything, they did it in a thorough and precise manner. Also, the fact that they were both quiet and heard many things (including useless arguments) might have had something to do with it.

Beside her, Ivan bit his lip and shifted his pack to his right shoulder, at the same time trying to rub his left. He was carrying the bulk of their potions, herbs, and a big chunk of Psynergy stone that was heavier than it looked.

"Do you need some help?" Mia asked softly, so as not to disturb the two Valeans' argument. Ivan nodded wearily and handed his pack over. Grabbing a herb from his pocket, he crushed it in his hands and then reached under his shirt at his neck to rub his shoulder.

"Is it the new cure-ache herb we found?"

He nodded, smiling grimly. "We're lucky it functions best in heat." The usual light-hearted hint of a smile he wore had been replaced by a tired frown.

"Do you need me to heal something…?"

"No. The ache is most likely only temporary. I will be fine when we sit down and rest for a change. Don't worry, Mia," Ivan said after glancing at her, "We will rest eventually. Those two will stop squabbling. And we'll make it through this intact and still together."

Returning his heavy pack and giving him a hopeful smile, Mia turned her gaze back to the endless sands ahead.

"Who do you think brought us here?"

Ivan didn't answer quickly; she'd doubted he would. Since they had so much time on their hands, just walking through the endless desert fighting all sorts, he could afford to think for awhile about his reply.

"We all brought ourselves here. I mean, think about it. Isaac didn't _have_ to leave his home, although the guilt of not knowing what happened to Jenna and Kraden would have haunted him forever. And you know, him knowing that Saturos and Menardi were preparing to light all the lighthouses and he wasn't doing anything about it... I suppose you can imagine what might happen. Garet didn't have to follow either. I didn't have to join them, and you didn't have to join them either. So we all brought ourselves here. Although-" The younger boy chuckled, a smile lighting up his serious face, "-If you're talking about who it was of the four of us who led us into this desert by argument or force, I'd think Garet. And he was the one who had started the argument. He also led us into the woods that time, too, didn't he? Mogall Woods. He had us lost for days, even more than we had been previously." Ivan shook his head, his smile getting wider. "He's really a good-hearted person. Just more laidback than Isaac is. And more sarcastic. And at least we're not in the Lamakan Desert. I remember it was much more drier and scorching there."

The healer smiled also in agreement, as the other two were still arguing but had stopped at a small pool of water and some trees. In the very near distance they could see a swirl of wind, quite possibly the tornado that had thrown them the first time they tried to enter the desert. Ivan calmly asked if Mia could please use Douse to fill up the small pool of water, because what was in there was hardly enough for one person, let alone the three of them plus Garet. This time, before Garet could start protesting and yelling, Mia clapped her hand over his mouth and used the other hand to make rain fall in the general area. Finally, some peace and quiet, a chance to relax, and have some water to quench their thirst.

Or, supposedly.

A roar split the air as the wind started whirling around their feet wildly. All of them automatically raised their arms to shield their eyes, and through the flying sand, they could just make out a large lizard.

"It's a Tornado Lizard!" Mia cried, pulling out her weapon – a Righteous Mace. The others followed suit, and readying their Psynergy just in case they needed it.

A short battle ensued, with all of them trying to save their Psyenergy by attacking with weapons. Once, when the Lizard had made a quick swipe in Ivan's direction, he'd barely escaped by a staff-length. Afterwards, he stayed a safe distance away and attacked when the Lizard was distracted or distracting it himself so the other three members of their party could slowly chip at its life. Eventually, though, the Tornado Lizard was defeated and Mia cast Wish Well on all of them so that their few injuries were healed.

"What could have triggered it? We haven't seen any monsters ever stepping into this stupid desert, and every time we do, we get blown away by tornadoes." Garet shook his head in frustration, feeling like stamping his large foot on the ground.

"Could it be..." Ivan muttered, sitting down on the ground to think. His eyes shut and his brows came together as his forehead scrunched in concentration.

"Could what be?" Garet asked.

"Garet, be quiet!" Isaac shoved Garet's head down and pulled him away from Ivan, seated, and from Mia, who was watching him carefully to make sure he didn't go into a trance.

"Th- It's water! Your Douse must have attracted the monster in the tornado. And look, it's not blocking our way anymore! The section is open!" He pointed to an opening in the tall rocks not very far away. Before, the tornado had obscured the view and their road.

"Brilliant!" Mia murmured, deep in thought. She remembered what the villagers had said – that only buckets of water made the tornados disappear. But who could carry enough water to go through a desert of tornados?

Nobody!

Unless you were an Adept, and had the elemental water in your power...

"We should go! All we have to do is run into a tornado, and then I'll use douse. Do you think Tornado Lizards are in everyone one of those things?"

"Maybe not," Garet said doubtfully, turning serious and leaving his humor behind. Fighting monsters was never 'funny' and especially when they were all worried about the girl named Sheba, Saturos and Menardi, Felix, Alex, and Jenna and Kraden.

"We should expect the worst. With our kind of luck, there _would_ be one in every tornado. And a tornado blocking whichever pack we choose to take. And then a bigger one when we reach the end of the desert at that," Isaac sighed, and they began tramping off across the Suhalla.

"We're not going to make it out of here by sundown," Ivan murmured, watching the sun. It was low in the sky, light barely making it over the cliffs, caves, and rocks in the vicinity. Its glow was no longer a hot yellow, but a dim red and orange of warm colors, instead of bright. The desert did not have heat waves in the distance from the high temperature, but all of them felt the noticeably cooler temperature. And, from their experience with the Lamakan Desert, it would only get cooler as night approached.

"Why don't we just make camp under those sheltering rocks over there? We've been keeping such a tiresome pace all day and now, all evening. Besides, we'll have to eat sometime." Mia rubbed her sweaty face, and sighed. Her hair lay lank against her back, without its usual luster. After taking a look back at his tired comrades, Isaac reluctantly agreed to set up camp. And so, the first full day of their trip in the Suhalla was over. Night passed without incident, for no monsters dared to stray near their bright, almost unnatural fire. And they had all gained ready knowledge that one of power, that could use elemental magics to fight, was with them.

Their second day was as frustrating as their first, but even more so. Isaac's prediction had been made from aggravation of their ill luck, but it was as if he had gained a second sight, if what they encountered that day was any indication. There truly _was_ a tornado in every fork in the road, and thus a Tornado Lizard in every path they tried to take. And just their luck; every road they took happened to be the wrong one, a conclusion they reached simultaneously as dead end after dead end was found. But, tired and weary on their feet, the group of four continued on, dragging their feet but still alert for any Magicores or Harridans that might still yet appear in their path.

After a battle in which Isaac was blinded by an attack which continued to affect him even after it was killed, he had to give up his leadership, saying that if he tried to lead them out of the desert in his condition, he'd probably get them lost. And so, Garet volunteered to lead them. Happy to be free of leading the others, Mia because she wanted to make sure Isaac didn't hurt himself, and Ivan because he had to help Mia and Isaac watch their footsteps, the two relinquished the lead to Garet.

"If one of us had volunteered, we would never be in this mess," Ivan groaned helplessly, sitting down in he shade of a large rock. They had been wandering aimlessly, searching vainly for their lost path, for hours on end, and it was nearing sundown again.

"Garet... how did you manage to get us lost in this _desert_?" Mia murmured to herself. Isaac didn't even bother; he just slumped down next to Ivan and rubbed his still-blurry eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I thought we were going in the right direction..." Garet, looking sheepish, guilty, and embarrassed all at the same time, was standing in the same shade and looking dejected.

"It's alright. It's the thought that counts," the three repeated.

After the unfortunate turn of events, Isaac still managed to find their way back on the path to the Suhalla's exit. There were several things which plain bad luck had thrown their way.

First, was that Garet had been leading them in the completely wrong direction all along, and it took them a day to get back to where they had been before he had taken over.

Second, they were running short on their meager supplies, and were in very bad need of re-outfitting. There were almost no herbs left, not many potions, and they hadn't been able to find any Psy crystals to replace the ones they had used against a surprise ambush against a Vile Dirge and four Magicores.

Third, Isaac's prediction came true and there was a _very_ big tornado at the end of the desert. As soon as they had exited, it began chasing them around the open area, and, unable to outrun it, all four turned to face it. As they swirled higher and higher in the winds, Mia let loose a storm using her Douse, and the tornado stopped abruptly. Even the winds that had been tearing at their clothes all day stopped.

A chilling silence swept itself through the desert. Mia could almost feel chills running up her spine, and Isaac swore later that he could feel the hairs on his arm raising. Even Garet admitted to being thoroughly nervous as they waited for something to happen.

A loud, outraged roar split the air, and made Mia and Ivan clap their hands over their ears, almost brought to their knees from its severity.

"What is that?!" She cried, as the winds tore her question from her throat.

She could faintly hear someone answer 'storm lizard.'

"Come on, you guys! Heads up!" Garet yelled, before dodging the giant lizard's attack. It's tail whipped over and very neatly separated Mia and Garet from Ivan and Isaac.

Their fearless leader attacked in earnest, whipping his blade up and around for a chop at the creature's side as he ran past. The weapon merely glanced off harmlessly, and the Storm Lizard clawed at him, outraged. Their physical attacks did no more than make it livid and it attacked them quicker, striking numerous injuries to everyone as the battle wore on.

And then, Ivan used his Shine Plasma, aiming it for the lizard's head.

To their astonishment, the attack missed and hit its shoulder instead. Then, it seemed to go mad. It was quicker than before, and its attacks were so accurate, it was almost uncanny. A Storm Lizard in its condition, swiping madly and tail whipping all over the place with magic flying all around them, was triply as dangerous as it had been before. Trying to hit Mia, the Storm Lizard missed and its Sonic Slash hit the other three Adepts instead, causing serious damage to them this time. Ivan could barely get up, having to resort to his staff in order to stand on his feet. She unthinkingly cast Pure Wish to instantly heal all the cuts and bruises they had gained from that single attack. But she hadn't counted on the lizard going for her as she was in her momentary trance, encircled by a mystical blue aura and streams of water.

"Mia!"

Her scream pierced the air. Not able to think, she acted on impulse, falling and rolling so that when she came up, a weapon was between her and her opponent. As Garet and Isaac had trained her over and over, she threw her arms above her head, raising her Righteous Mace to futilely block an attack that would surely kill her.

But the blow never came. Daring her eyes to crack open, she saw Garet's solid form blocking the view of the Storm Lizard. His Dragon Axe was braced against both hands against the Storm Lizard's forefoot, and even his muscles bulged and strained against something so much stronger and larger than he. Mia desperately fought to scramble up and cast something, _anything_, on it, to help her friend. The wind, which had picked up during their battle, whipped fiercely through her robes, making it hard to think. Everything seemed to freeze as she raised her arms to summon four of her Djinn and cast Boreas.

Before she could blink, a graying scene greeted her eyes, tinged with red and accompanied by pain. She tried to move an arm, but waves of intense throbbing rippled through her shoulder and down her entire body.

"No..." Her rasping voice coughed up blood, and as her shock wore off, she realized that she was no longer standing, but lying on the ground. Unimaginable pain came from her chest and stomach area, and she also managed to grasp that Garet had been hit by the very same tail that had smashed into her with amazing speed. She could vaguely see him getting up bravely through the black haze that was slowly dominating her vision.

_I can't see anything... so dark._

__The last thing she could recall was a golden sword flashing through the sky, and the other three running toward her.

The sun was shining.

_Ah... Nereid, I feel like all those warriors at Colosso stampeded over me._

__She hurt in places she hadn't even known existed. The ceiling above her was unfamiliar... the walls had a doughy and dry look to them. Peering from the corners of her eyes but not moving, she saw unfamiliar plants and the open window where sunlight filtered through the white curtains, blowing in a light breeze. Tensing her arm to brace against the bed, she prepared to get up and find out where she was.

Before she could even sit up, Mia's head had fallen back on the pillow and her entire right arm was numb from the exertion, pain racing up and down her shoulder, chest, and stomach. It was then she noticed that all she wore was her thin blue shift, usually worn under the rest of her robes. She also noticed that her movements were limited to what the thick layer of bandages encasing her chest and stomach and her arm allowed her. If she moved so much as an inch, more pain would spring up in her shoulder and especially her abdomen. Unable to stop herself, she groaned weakly.

"Mia? You're awake!" Ivan peered worriedly at her, getting up quickly. The clatter following his approach to her bed made her chuckle, albeit feebly.

"Go pick up your chair first." Doing as she asked, he came back, putting a cold wet cloth to her forehead and pouring a glass of tea for her. She drank it thankfully, detecting a hint of herbs and minty flavor in it.

"Well, you've broken your arm, several ribs, a minor concussion probably acquired from your force of hitting the cliffside, a multitude of bruises along your arms, your head, your legs, and many internal injuries with internal bleeding to boot. You lost a lot of blood, but Isaac said you'd survive. He was concerned for your welfare, I believe you should know. He's still sleeping. He kept an overnight vigil when we brought you in yesterday afternoon, and hasn't closed his eyes for a nap until now. I, myself, have not eaten for quite a while. I will bring Garet up, and let him tell you what happened after your lapse into unconsciousness and before your awakening. Last I saw, he was downstairs trying to gorge with a guilty conscience." Before she could even voice a weak protest, Ivan had left. Garet ran up soon afterwards.

"Mia! Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Garet sat down worriedly on the side of the bed, and Mia smiled weakly.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered.

"Well, I tried..."

"Tell me what happened afterwards."

"After you were hurt, Isaac used Ragnarok and killed the Storm Lizard. He was extremely worried, and there he bandaged the worst of your wounds and braced your arm. He'd run out of Psynergy, you see. He also insisted on carrying you even though I easily could have done the same. We fairly ran through the Suhalla Gate, finding the two guards hurt and reporting that Saturos and Menardi had been the ones to do so. In less than two hours, we managed to pass Venus Lighthouse and saw Babi's Lighthouse in the distance. We delivered you to the inn and summoned the local healer from the Sanctum, but then we received news that the healer had taken sick and could not help us. So, Isaac brought you up here and bandaged you up completely. His Psynergy still hasn't replenished entirely, and he kept a vigil over you, hoping, I think, that you would wake up soon. He fell asleep only a mere dozen minutes ago. After you get better, we're going to look at the Venus Lighthouse and look around. Nothing seems to have happened yet. Also, we plan on going over to see how construction of Babi's Lighthouse is going. Ivan insisted that we do so." Glancing at Mia, he realized that her face was flushed and red as a beet.

"What's wrong?"

Sometime while he had been informing her of what had been happening, Mia had pushed down the blanket slightly. Now, she indicated her shift.

"How did bandages get beneath my shift?" _Augh... my head feels so muddy._

__"I told you, Isaac bandaged you. Especially your ribs. He used what little Psynergy he had to heal them, and everything else was bandaged, with salves, balms, and herbs crushed and mixed."

"He did what?" Even in her weak state, Mia's astonished voice clearly expressed how shocked she was.

"He- oh!" Garet looked over at Isaac, who was still sleeping soundlessly in his chair not far away. Understanding, he nodded.

"Yes, I suppose he did have to take off your clothes and shift in order to dress your wounds. They were very serious. He'd been very afraid that you'd already lost too much blood." At that moment, Isaac woke up to see who was speaking, and realized that Mia was also awake. He ran over, effectively cutting off their conversation. Garet waved himself away and walked downstairs, yawning.

"Mia! Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Tired. Weak."

"Drink this. Me and Garet had this made for you. Ivan looked it up in one of the books in the bookshelf over there." Without waiting for her answer, he began feeding her himself. Feeling irritated that she couldn't do something as simple as eating by herself, she sat motionless and allowed him to spoon the delicious soup into her mouth. The mixture was warm, tinged with spices, herbs, and a faint chicken tang. She immediately felt better, more rejuvenated than she had felt for awhile. Looking at Isaac's concerned face, Mia smiled faintly.

_I'll think about him some other time. For now, I will concentrate on getting better so we can explore the Venus Lighthouse._


	7. Visions of Danger

**Lord Cynic: **Thanks.

**Triad Orion: **Here ya go! Kinda short, but it does reveal a little but more. However, the reference to Suhalla in my other fic doesn't have anything to do with this one. They're different, but I just used the same thing for the sake of convenience. Yes, it's true, this author is a lazy person. I'll have to try to step up my updates.

**Snoopy6458: ***sigh* Unfortunately, I did spot my mistake. Thanx for pointing it out to me. And, yes, Iodem is supposed to be with them, but I changed that too. I'll try not to change too much, promise.

**Jupiter Girl:** Details are good. *nods*

**Midnight C: **I think a lot of people would be... ^__^

**Alex: **No, your eyes are not playing tricks on you this time – finally Chapter 7!

**saiyagal: **Well, you don't have to take this advice, but just spend time training. It'll be very boring, but it'll be easier to defeat the Fusion Dragon and stuff. Also, it sets you up for The Lost Age, which is coming out _very_ soon, if you're going to get it. $_$ Money would be a good thing for me right about now... must start saving...

**7 - Visions of Danger**

            "What are you doing here, Alex?"

            The azure-haired man flinched, surprised at the familiar voice. He was standing at the cliff directly in front of the entrance to the Sol Sanctum, staring down at the small, nondescript town of Vale. The home of his former enemies, but he didn't know what Isaac, Garet, and the others were to him now. He did not need to turn to see whom it was that spoke to him.

            "Nothing of your business, Felix." And yet, he knew, most of in an unconscious sort of way, that Felix, older than the others, watched out for them. _He must have noticed my presence here_, Alex thought sourly.

            "It's my business if you're hurting Mia in the process." Felix's voice was stony and hard. Not quite unlike the voice he had used while in Saturos and Menardi's company. Felix always had been mysterious, to both him and Saturos and Menardi.

            "What?" Alex had known that his words to his former master and girlfriend would shock her. But _hurt_ her? He couldn't possibly have hurt her with only words. They were the truth.

            _And perhaps tainted with jealousy and greed as well? _The inner voice taunted relentlessly. For the past few days, he'd been having a crisis of conscience. Knowing that he wished to speak with Mia, but knowing she wouldn't want to see him.

            "Yes. Perhaps you do not think it so, but your actions or words hurt her. It was only yesterday I saw her sitting by herself, crying as if the world would end. Luckily it was I who found her, not Isaac or Garet. If either of the two had seen her in such a state, they would have pried the information out of her and then gone hunting for you." He waited for Alex's reaction.

            "They would not have been able to catch me," he said guardedly, blue eyes flashing. They glared across the sky. _You're in denial!_ The tinny voice yelled, but Alex pushed it away.

            "Ah. That would only last so long. Isaac cares greatly for Mia, as does Garet, whom is also one of her best friends. As for me, I owe a debt to her, saving my sister from danger. Your presence here only confuses the healer, only causes a tumult of feelings inside of her. She loves Isaac, not you. Please accept it, and go away. Find somewhere, anywhere, else to go, but do not play with her feelings." Alex whirled around as Felix began walking away.

            "What are you talking about?! I am not playing with her feelings!"

            "She doesn't need you around to make her life more complicated than it has been up until now. She is happy with Isaac in Vale. Isn't that what you want for her?"

            Unable to form an answer to the unexpected question, Alex could only watch helplessly as Jenna's brother strolled away to disappear into the tiny village by Sol Sanctum.

            "So how does this look?"

            "Oh, Jenna, the cloth is too thin. You'll freeze to your death tonight!"

            A gasp resulted from the far corner. "Jenna! This deep red would be most _wonderful_ on you! Come look at it!" Just about everyone rushed over and began ooh-ing and aah-ing over a scrap of cloth. They were all making hand gestures that made no sense at all to her.

            Mia wanted to clap her hands over her ears and go to sleep. _To be dragged out of a nice, soft warm bed at the crack of dawn! What have these Valean women come to? And to discuss **dresses**, no less!_ Really, she'd rather sit with Garet and let him fill her ears with nonsense all day than be present at _this_ fiasco. 

            All the young women of the village were swarming in the surprisingly spacious attic of the inn. There were many built-in closets, places to hang dresses, scarves and such, and thread and yarn strewn everywhere. Hundreds of needles were stuck in an abnormally large pincushion, and ribbons and silk scraps were all over the place. Not to mention wooden mannequins with half-finished dresses on them, which were just now having the last touches put to them.

            It was the morning of the Holiday of Stars. It could have been viewed as a good thing, what with the high spirits that prevailed, and the happy laughter that echoed and reechoed across the valley. Some people from Vault had already begun arriving, and Isaac had stayed for a brief time only the night before, the two of them lying contented on the covers and talking of things that made no sense. Trivial things.

            And, in Mia's case, it could also be viewed as a nightmare. Dragged awake by Jenna and several of her friends, she'd followed them up into the attic, where the rest of the young women in the town were discussing clothing, dresses, scarves, buttons, pearls, diamonds, gems, and who knows what else. _At least they have not tried to dress me up like one of those mannequins yet..._

            She was sitting in a more secluded spot than the benches outside, on the inner shelf of the window. If there had been a curtain, or even without one covering the opening, she might have been discovered immediately. However, Mia had discovered a rather large niche with wood paneling, and when the sun shone onto her face, and illuminated the warm-colored wood all around her, her shadow fell only on the wood, and did not stretch behind her into the attic. It was there she had stayed 'safe' so far.

            _There is so much excitement about it. In Imil, we didn't go around like this, giggling and squealing for all we were worth. Or, the others might have. I never did join them. They accepted and respected me very much, but I was still different enough to know things beyond their wildest thoughts. And I had Alex as well. Until that morning, at least..._

            "Alex?"

            She felt the spot next to her in the bed. Cold. As if someone had not slept there. Mia pulled herself up, letting the thick blanket slide off her bare shoulders, and glanced around the room. Stepping from the warm haven, Mia picked up her silk shift, still lying on the ground where Alex had removed it, and strapped it on tightly, still looking around the room. She ran a brush through her hair, which only last night Alex had been running his fingers through. She could still lightly smell the scent of him in his room. For that was where she had woken up; his room in back of the chapel. Picking up a heavy robe to keep herself warm, Mia pulled it around her slender body and let her eyes slide in concentration over each spot in the room. Alex's clothes and his staff were gone.

            "Alex?" Mia called, opening the door to the small sitting room. Her own room could be reached not far away, a door on the opposite side of the building. Megan and Justin, her two apprentices, were most likely still at the major entire-town sleepover for the children, set up and organized by two elderly couples of Imil. That was the only reason she had gone with Alex, because they would not be present. It was so rare that they did not observe and watch her every move. Orphans they were also, and Mia had a special bond with them. They had been in training to become healers before Alex had joined their little group.

            So far, they two had been of much help, with the epidemic sweeping through the entire village. The Water of Hermes at the Lighthouse had not flowed as of yet, and without it, Mia taxed both her powers and her rest, healing day in and day out. It seemed to be the only thing that worked quickly enough against the disease, and whatever it was, it didn't seem to want to leave the area. Just yesterday afternoon, she had come upon three strangers walking around, and warned them about the epidemic. At the time, she hadn't given them much thought, because she needed to report to yet _another_ call for her healing, but later she saw them again. Did that mean something?

            There had been two blonde ones, but while the younger had hair parted neatly, and wore a simple tunic and loose trousers, and holding a staff, the other had spiky hair, light armor, and a scabbard belted to his side. The bigger man, crimson-haired and with almost the same shade of eyes, seemed to be the more reckless of the three. The other two were unnaturally quite and seemed quite somber, at least for travelers. She was sure the other girls of the town, if they hadn't been worried for their parents or brothers and sisters, would have rushed out of their homes just to greet the strange travelers. Swarmed around the unusually _young_, handsome travelers in a throng.

            The thought brought to mind Alex's face. A warm blush swept her cheeks when Mia recalled the loving ways he had expressed his love to her the previous night. His hand swept down her back, or tumbled through her long hair, or his mouth worked their magic in kisses against her bare skin. She had lost herself in waves of passion, and it seemed that she'd never felt such happiness in her life. But where was he now?

            The rather small healing sanctum was silent, noiseless. Nothing stirred. Only the faint aura of healing lingered in the room made of stone, and Mia moved quickly through it, as from it she sensed a faint resonance of unsettlement. Then, completely out of nowhere, a vision came to her. Before her eyes, lay a scary scene: Alex stood at the top, along with two others who looked confident, and two people who were looking frightened, one a girl and the other an older man. Magic was erupting all around them in a fast-paced fight, fireballs flying and rocks falling out of the sky. Small, miniscule tornadoes whipped around them and caused the air to swirl rapidly. The scene quickly faded and flashed away, leaving her blinded, and then the entire Lighthouse came into view, with a bright life engulfing the top of it. All her nerves twanged, like an out of tune harp. A warning of danger pulsed through her veins.

            _The Mercury Lighthouse!_

            Alex forgotten, at least for the moment, she ran, robes flying behind her. Mia grabbed her staff along the way. She might need it.

            _Something's happening at the lighthouse!_

            "Mia! What are you doing here?"

            Opening her eyes drowsily, she could barely make out Jenna's fiery crimson eyes and curled hair.

            "Jenna? Is that you..."

            "Stop mumbling! Have you been sleeping the _entire_ time? We have to get you ready for tonight!" Frantic, she hauled Mia out and immediately hustled several others over, each with their own measuring tape. Others held many circles of ribbons and thread in their arms, each in a different color of the rainbow, and still others had needles in their mouths, scraps of cloth in small, compact boxes held to their sides by their hands, and rolled up balls of yarn at their feet. The sight of those things jolted Mia awake instantly.

            "O-oh, no you don't. I am not getting fitted for some dress. I've been working for a whole week on my own! I don't need another one, trust me. I'm ready, I don't want to curl my hair, or color my face strange colors, and I most definitely don't want sewing needles, thread, and measuring tapes around me." Nervously she glanced around, and, looking for an escape, found one at the entrance to the attic.

            "Isaac! I've been meaning to speak to you, but I've been busy all morning. Come, we must go downstairs and talk..." Before Jenna could protest, Mia all but ran across the room and dragged the poor, unknowing Isaac down the stairs and out the door.


	8. One Wish

**Midnight C: **Well, yes and no. He's not going to "crash" the party, per se, but he does end up being there, so yeah... as you'll find out here... in this chapter.

**Alex:** AAHH!! Don't hurt me!!!! *runs away* Yes, and I apologize for being such a bad procrastinator. I'm truly sorry, everyone. But on the bright side (I've mentioned this before) I have finished writing the 3rd Chapter of my newest GS fic, which I'll intro to you guys in a couple chapters when this fic ends. Unfortunately, I'm beginning to run out of ideas (but I still have a semi-good ending, I think) and besides, I'm very excited about the new one. The initials (including small words such as "the" "of" "and" etc) are BTLR. Good luck guessing if you like guessing games!!! *cackles evilly*

**Miss Black Dragon: **Thanks! And quite unfortunate about The Lost Age...

**Snoopy6458:** Thanks a lot!

**Anonymous: **Next time, if you don't want to sign in to review (I'm assuming you do have a penname) you can just send me e-mail or something. And no, Mia's not cheating on Alex. That part was a flashback.

**Triad Orion: **That's okay. If I need a muse, I'll be sure to make one of my own. *smiles wryly*

Everyone, I'll try to post up at least one chapter every week after this, but lately I've been lazy and the Internet has been acting up at my house. X____x  Makes for a bad combination, dontcha think?

**8 - One Wish**

            After an entire morning and afternoon dodging Jenna and her friends, Mia was finally caught in her own room in the inn, carving a piece of stone into a smaller shape that resembled a star. She had thought running _away_ would be the best idea, but then after escaping with Isaac, and knowing that the others had seen her run out the door, the Mercury healer used that to her advantage and climbed back to her own room via the window. The sun was quite low in the sky by the time anyone thought to look for her there.

            "Mia! What are you doing here? Now we have no time to make you a dress!" Soraya cried in distress, slamming open the door. The one in question paid no attention to her or the others crowding the doorway, only finishing the last touches of smoothing on her stone before turning to them calmly.

            "I told you. I already have a dress. I've never worn it before, it's new, and I've been working on it for the past week at night and in the mornings." Without waiting for an answer, she stood up and walked to the small closet in the room. Opening the door, she carefully removed a long blue dress for their inspection.

            "Fork it over!" Jenna murmured. Mia made a small hook of ice in the ceiling, freezing the area around it so it would last longer, and hung the hanger onto it.

            _Holy Sol. She made this all by herself in a week?_ Jenna thought, surprised beyond belief. It was a beautiful work of art, and entirely suited Mia's personality – calm, relaxing, and dedicated. The dress was actually quite basic, consisting of only three parts, not counting gloves, footwear, hair ornaments, and other accessories. Her shift was made of white silk, with two thin straps to hold it to her shoulders, and when worn would fit to her body quite snugly from her chest to mid-thigh.

The second part was the dress itself, and was an almost perfect replica of the robes she had worn when Isaac and the rest had first come upon her in Imil – a turtled-neck for warmth, long sleeves that flared out gently past the elbows, and a flowing ankle-length dress. All of it was in a very pale blue, with a lavender border and triangles that passed at mountains above that at the bottom.

            Lastly came an Imilian-styled lady's tunic. It clung to the upper body comfortably, and then stayed along the form of the dress. Instead of having straight cuts at one level or other, the tunic was actually longer at one side than at the other, where it curved in circles inside circles with alternating colors of white and lavender. A fitted sash with the Mercury Clan Ancients' symbol on it – two crescents to the sides of a hollow circle with water drops coming out of the top and bottom, in lavender on a white background – would further fit the tunic and dress to the person who wore it. Everything fit together to flow gently around her, much like water cascading off a cliff in the motion of a waterfall.

            Overall, Jenna had to grudgingly admit that it was much better than anything she or the others could have made in a day.

            While the others gushed over it, Jenna asked how could Mia have had time to make something so well done in less than a week.

            "I'd actually wanted to make a new one before, but never really got the chance to, what with Lemuria and all. I had the design all planned out in my head, but never had a chance to start working on it until we came back here to Vale. I'll have go back to Imil eventually, to finish training my apprentices, but for now staying in Vale is a wonderful vacation."

            Jenna snorted. "You call this a vacation? With Garet bothering you everyday?" Mia smothered a giggle and shrugged.

            "He doesn't bother me too much." They didn't have another chance to talk again until after the night's holiday, for the other girls began babbling about hair and ornaments and jewelry to adorn.

            Night had fallen. The stars were beginning to come out, and quite charmingly snow was falling lightly enough that it only made one have a shallow sprinkling of snow on their shoulders and clothes. With all the candles and lanterns in the town blown out except for those in and around the inn, which were blazing, the stars could be seen in a stark contrast from the dark, midnight blue sky. There wasn't enough starlight to see very well, but Luna, a full moon that night, made up for that, providing a dim but romantic lighting to those dancing outside, away from the candle- and fire-light.

            Isaac and Garet were waiting at the bottom most floor of the inn for many of Vale and Vault's young women to come down dressed in their Stars finery, along with many other young men from both Vale and Vault. On the one hand, Isaac was standing calmly in the back (or the front, depending on where one stood) of the inn, next to the main door, where he could see over everyone else's heads. He wore a trim, regal tunic of blue and gold borders made of a fine but warm cloth, new boots and gloves, and one of his long bolts of yellowy-gold cloth serving as a side-cape. They completed his new outfit, and he would have looked as a pompous and rich lord were it not for the serious expression of faint anxiety and anticipation on his face and the spiky, unruly-on-purpose look that his hair had taken on, even after a frustrating hour of trying to tame it.

            On the other hand, Garet was striding back and forth in front of his best friend, in his best tunic, a rich crimson velvet one with a darker, earthier shirt beneath to highlight his hair and eyes. His trousers were of the unusual black color, tucked neatly into his polished dark brown boots. Unlike Isaac's golden hair, Garet had all of his red strands slicked up and he looked quite striking, even with the goofy smile on his face and the occasional long glance at the stair.

            Ivan was the only one of the three sitting down at a table, sipping tea calmly with Sheba in forest greens, dark violets, and a soft maroon. None of them had expected her, but she _had_ come, saying that Garet had left his newly bought broadsword at Lalivero and she didn't want even someone like him worrying about a lost possession whilst she had it. ("Hey! What do you mean, someone like _me?_") On her journey, she had had visions of a large gathering and formal dance, so along the way she had purchased long bolts of lavender and blue hued cloth to sew something on her own. The end result was magnificent – in the more eccentric but exotically beautiful robes wrapped about her, Ivan could hardly tear his eyes away for a minute. Sheba pretended she didn't notice, but they could be seen smiling at each other and then looking away every once in a while, with a pink tint at their cheeks.

            Felix, all the meanwhile, just stood on the other side of the door as Isaac, staring off into space and deep in thought. He looked... well, like he didn't care much, but obviously prodded enough by Jenna to put on metallic blue trousers, new boots, worn but comfortable gloves, and a green tunic with elaborate patterns on it. His cape was a shade lighter than his brown hair, so different from Jenna's bright rusty brown strands.

            "Garet! Where in Gondowan are you! Gods, when someone doesn't want you around you're cracking jokes and being funny, and then when they need you around, all you do is disappear on us!"

            There was only a murmur of approvable to warn the guard before she hit him (not too hard) on the shoulder, dressed out in a violet, red, and golden brown dress. Garet's mouth dropped until and his muscles couldn't seem to function together until she tapped it back up and glared.

            "Garet! Don't go dumb on me now!" The entire crowd watched as she held out a small purple, rectangle-shaped cloth, the same material, most likely, as the one twisted into her gathered curls at the back of her head. He snapped out of his trance and took the cloth, still staring at her. She sighed exasperatingly and made a gesture to Felix, Ivan, Sheba, and Isaac that clearly said _See what I have to deal with everyday?_ But smiled softly to Garet (still staring openly at her).

            "Garet?"

            "Yes?"

            She swatted him on the head. "Tuck it into my hair, would you, and knot it? All the others were busy, and besides, if you do it wrong I get an excuse to hit you." Garet grinned widely and winked to Isaac, who merely laughed as Felix watched on to make sure they didn't make any public show of affection. The cloth went into her hair, and the two sat with Ivan and Sheba, laughing about something or other.

            Isaac waited eagerly in anticipation. Jenna had always had a wild streak in her, tomboyish in manner, but despite her sometimes unladylike actions, she was still considered one of the prettiest young unmarried ladies in Vale. He could hardly wait to see whether Mia had gotten something new for the annual event. And then a slight worry in the back of his mind tinged his thoughts – what if he had underdressed? Even he had to admit that his attire was very new and still with its crisp, unworn look, despite his best tries to 'fluff' it out. Ordinarily he wouldn't particularly care, but this was Mia…

            Several others from Vale and Vault walked down the stairs with everyone's eyes watching their every move. Most already had chosen partners, but two young women from Vault had no partners, and agreeably chose to spend the Holiday with one Felix and the other Talervan, a young apprentice blacksmith at Vale. And then _she_ came down.

            Jenna smiled secretly as she saw Isaac and Garet glance up at the rustle of noise, and then both of them gasp with everyone else in the room as she descended slowly. Every fold of her dress fell neatly down to her ankles, swishing gently over the tops of her boots. The sash seemed almost to blend in with the rest of the outfit, leaving only the magically and sewed-on design of the Mercury Clan's symbol glowing the pale blue of its threads at her waist. Even her hair, loosened to caress her back, seemed a part of her glowing self. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she ignored the dozen hands that reached out hesitantly for her, wishing to have her to themselves for the night and yet knowing that she would most likely already have someone in mind.

            Isaac couldn't believe his eyes. Even at her worst – grouchy mood, covered in dust, with twigs and leaves in her hair – she seemed to have an unexplainable charm and quiet beauty… dressed as she was, everything about her was only enhanced. She stepped up to him and looked up into his eyes. Forgetting his thoughts, and focusing only on her, he smiled. Bowed deeply in deference, and kissed her gloved hand. The unspoken words in her eyes were conveyed to his instantly, fingers intertwining.

            _I love you._

            Unfortunately for Isaac, having the most radiant girl at the dance dictated that others would ask for dances. He tried to keep her with him, but that was impossible, what with the many strangers from Vault and the many friends from Vale also, smiling charmingly at her and extending their invitation, none of which she could refuse. After five straight dances with people, none of who were Isaac, Mia was prepared to stop and just sit with him, basking in the auras of each other.

            She could see him across the floor, mouthing words to her. _One dance, Mia?_ His eyes were pleading, hoping that she would agree, but just as she opened her mouth to respond, another's thoughts raced over and overlapped onto hers. _Mia, I need to speak with you. It's important._ Alex.

            Where did her loyalty lie?

            _It's not a question of that_. A conversation with her two most recently acquired Djinn, Tonic and Dew, popped into her mind, taking place as the words sparked an instant recognition and drawing up of memory.

            _::Don't cry, Mia,:: _the tiny voice squeaked. Looking down from red-rimmed eyes, Mia couldn't help but break into silent tears again, despairing at her conflict of feelings between Isaac, whom she loved, and Alex, who'd sought her forgiveness and wanted her love, which she still felt in a most dark corner of her heart. She knew it, and he knew it. But how could she tell him that without causing undue fury or anger? Or suicidal depression? Too much too risk, and it all depended on her. _This is why I had vowed never to get into relationships! And then first Alex broke through my barriers, and Isaac chipped away at it._

            Tonic was staring back at her with blue eyes, unreadable and yet sympathetic in the same moment. Dew, also, nuzzled her neck from its position on Mia's shaking shoulders.

            "I don't want anyone hurt because of me!" She wailed desperately. Despite her hardiest attempts, Mia had never been able to forgive her parents for leaving her orphaned in Imil, even though the people of the then small village cared for and loved her greatly. Their sudden and untimely departure had hurt her beyond the extent of which she thought possible. _Love shouldn't hurt this much_.

            "Who am I to be loyal to? Isaac or Alex?"

            _::It's not a question of that,:: _The two Djinn answered simultaneously.

            _::Perhaps it seems well-used and much-written, but what need you is to your heart to search.:: _Dew was uncommonly intelligent. Fortunate and unfortunate when she debated on a decision of morals. _::Both only wish you to be happy. Isaac would be broken in heart, but he would first see to your happiness and comfort before his own. Alex, as though he hides it, would do the same. His past taints your interpretation of his actions. Release the past. Follow your heart.:: _

            "And if I choose wrong?"

            _::You won't!:: _Tonic chirped readily. Always the optimist, trusting, and a believer in her and the other companions and Djinn they had been with for the past months. _::You'll make the right decision!::_

"Who am I to turn away from such logic?" Mia tearfully murmured gathering all of her Djinn – Fizz, Sleet, Mist, Spritz, Hail, Tonic, Dew – to her. "You are the very best friends any person could have."

            _::See! I told you she loves me most.::_

_            ::N-n-no! She's hugging me the tightest. She loves **me** the most!!::_

Mia laughed for the first time in hours.

            _I'll be right there, Alex._

            Mia smiled apologetically to Isaac. _I'll be back soon. Save me a dance, _she mouthed. He returned her wave and sat next to Garet and Ivan, laughing over something or other.

            She walked down the silent path, listening intently as sounds of celebration behind her dimmed to a low hum as her distance from the inn increased. Very soon, she stood at the stairs to Sol Sanctum, where Alex waited. Mia opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that she didn't love him, but he silenced her with a small wave.

            "It's alright. As much as our love still exists, I know you love him more. The knight. He loves you, and makes you happy. I don't want you to stay with me. You would only think of someone else all the while, unhappy with a pretense of joy upon your face. My one wish is for you to be happy, Mia." Alex swallowed deeply, wanting to keep his next words from exiting his mouth. As right as they were. He still loved Mia. But she didn't belong with him. It was not their fate.

            "You belong with Isaac, the Venus Adept. Be happy. That's all I want. Grant me that one wish, and I will be happy as well, wherever I am. Perhaps we may never see each other again, but…" His voice trailed off as he looked full at the moon. The light from Luna cast a white, sparkling glow around him. And he knew he'd made the right choice.

            Mia's heart stopped. She wanted to protest. He looked so sad, standing there, staring at the goddess whom represented Mercury. Wanted to, but couldn't, because she loved Isaac so much. Tears began falling from her eyes unheeded, silent.

            "What brought this on? I thought you would want me to see how much your feelings are for me. Or how much I really did love you." Still he stood, knowing that his decision was right. Both of them stood in the path of the moonlight, saddened, tears dampening their cheeks.

            "I saw my hurting you from my words. Someone else helped me to see clearly. Goodbye, Mia. Remember to be happy. I don't want to regret my decision of letting you go. Fare thee well." A soft touch to her forehead with his lips while she stared in shock. Then he was gone, his shadow with him. She was left alone at the stair, only soft, remorseful sobs breaking through the silence of the night. Her silhouette, collapsed on the ground, was forlorn in its position in the path of Luna's dim white light. 

            _I'm sorry._

As the short statement raced across the two Mercury Adepts' minds, neither could discern whether it was their thought or the other's.


	9. Wounds of the Heart

Nivuin-the-baby-phoenix: *chirps joyfully and walks over to kechara's desk. Opens a folder. Coughs. Flames come out of her mouth. Papers burning merrily, but smoke goes out the window*

**Well, everyone, here it is – probably the second to last or third to last chapter. This story is finally winding to an end. I want to thank all of you faithful readers (and reviewers) for sticking with me (even though I'm awful lazy and busy) throughout this. Thanks again!**

**Alex:** I made you cry?! *surprised* I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear it. But anyway, that's not the end of the sadness… duh duh duh… and of course I don't mind! Sorry that I stole the idea, too, but yeah, you can use something similar to it as long as they don't match thread to thread.

**Triad Orion: **Yes, Strong Bad… you can't come stay with me cause I've got my own pal over – Nivuin the baby phoenix! *not sure if she's a pyro, too, but whatever… hopefully my own homework and papers won't be burned to crisps*

**Midnight C: **Well then, you'll probably be happy that I left you a nice, juicy cliffhanger!

**Snoopy6458: **You couldn't be more right. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon to lessen the suspense.

**Jupiter Girl: **Thanks! I guess I have a pretty detailed imagination, although it's hard to put onto paper sometimes. And at first I hadn't been planning on other couples, but you know, what with the 'romantic' holiday and all, in my fic and in real life, coming up soon… ^___^

**9 – Wounds of the Heart**

            Mia's heart was torn up inside. She knew… and Alex knew… that what he said, what he had done, would turn out for the better in the end. They both had known all along, but had not wanted to admit, that his prolonged stay in Vale would only bring pain and heartache to her, him, and anyone else who was involved. Despite the old passion flickering, Mia had fallen for Isaac, the quiet and brave leader who had led her, Garet, and Ivan after his friends across two continents. Despite the dangers. Despite the anxiety and the constant worry. But most of all, he'd risked it for his friends, and for the fate of the world. Four people so insignificant until one event that could cause the ruin of their world – the theft of the Stars – had brought out the true heroes inside them.

            Isaac, ever since she had met him, had always been uncertain of the bigger decisions he'd had to make. He quailed at the thought of so much resting on his shoulders. But still he persevered. He walked on, perhaps slowing at certain points in their journey, but never stopping. That knowledge had touched a spot deep inside Mia, stirred awake feelings buried because of the hurt Alex had unknowingly inflicted on her. She truly loved him, very much. She would give up anything to be with him.

            _Why am I so confused? I should be happy that he left. Happy that Alex is moving on with his life, and allowing me to do the same. I should be happy! _Mia cried inside. Her tears fell, and she didn't know why. All logic reasoned that she should be happy. And yet…

            _And yet I still love Alex. Perhaps to a much lesser degree, but it is still true. Why is this happening to me? Why does the victim of all these painful, heart-wrenching events have to be me?!_ Tears rolled faster, and her choked tears tightened her throat almost painfully. Pretty soon she could no longer hide her sobs, as she gasped for air and let the drops of sadness roll through her fingers.

            When he wrapped his arms around her, Mia hoped for a brief second that it was Alex who had come to comfort her, but she dashed her own hopes when Isaac spoke softly in her ear, concerned and caring.

            "What's wrong, Mia? Why are you crying?"

            Then she tried no longer to hide her pain; muffling her face to his chest, Mia cried herself out. They sat there, huddled together, as her tears subsided, leaving only cheeks stained with a salty taste and bloodshot eyes as evidence for her emotional outburst. She sniffled and drew back, at the same time wiping her hands across the soft fabric on his chest, now damp with moisture.

            "Look what I did to your tunic, Isaac… I'm sorry," she murmured numbly.

            Isaac drew her to him, tightly in an anxious embrace. "Poor Mia… so saddened that no longer could emotions be contained in so fragile a heart," he whispered, falling into the speech of the Lemurians – poetic and lyrical, romantic and filled with anguish.

            They only sat there, in the company of only Luna. He asked to questions – she didn't explain. It was as if he sensed that she would not talk about it until time healed her open wounds. They would heal, but would leave scars. _Time will heal me. Time will heal me._

            After a while, Mia stirred, opening her eyes and clearing her blurry vision. It was still night, and Luna had moved a very short distance from where it had been before. When she moved as if to get up, Isaac awoke also, blinking rapidly.

            "How long have we been asleep?"

            She stood up and stretched like a cat, arching her back to rid it of any kinks that had developed as they slumbered in the cold open night. "It couldn't have been long. I can still see the lights from the celebration. Let's go dance," Mia suggested, grasping his hand. He looked at her face for a brief moment before nodding and matching her hesitant smile. They walked slowly down to the inn, reveling in the silence of the nature around them. It was so peaceful, this village at the foot of Mt. Aleph.

            And yet, hidden here until the catastrophe of the Stars unfolded and brought him and Garet, then Ivan, to Imil, was Isaac. Such a treasure, secluded in the little village called Vale. It only proved that appearances were not what they seemed.

            For the entire night, Mia shared dances with Garet, Isaac, and Felix, as well as others who asked (politely) for one. Everyone was laughing happily, but it was a subdued laughter, quiet, cheerful, and relaxed. Finally, whoever it was playing the instruments announced that they would be playing several slow songs, then have a break, and then one last one before they turned in for the night.

            "Mia? Do you wish for a dance?" Isaac asked seriously, hand extended. Garet had already been dragged over by Jenna to the dance floor, and the two were embracing each other loosely. Ivan, also, had Sheba with him, although neither Mia nor Isaac could see them. Felix had disappeared sometime during the night.

            "Do you even have to ask? You know I'd say yes." Still, even as she replied, she stood gracefully and took his hand, her lips and eyes smiling to him, with none of her previous sorrow to cloud them.

            The songs came and went quickly, and for the short break Mia and Isaac sat off to the side by themselves, just savoring the moment. And when the last song of the night finally started, both got up instinctively, but did not go to the dance ground where all the others were gathered. Instead, in the seclusion of the trees, they swayed gently with each other, the healer's head tucked neatly into the crook at his neck. Their comfortable silence was broken with Isaac's earnest words.

            "Mia..."

            "Yes?"

            He took a deep breath, and his grip around her waist tightened. In response, she curled closer to him, so close that even the softest of her breaths blew over the skin at his neck.

            "Will you stay here with me? In Vale? I love you. More than you can imagine. Even... nobody could describe it with words, not even the eloquent speakers of Lemuria. I wish to make you happy. I want to wake up every day, knowing that you would be next to me and would be for the rest of our lives together."

            Letting her soft protests fall to deaf ears, he knelt and removed something from his belt. It was a tiny, velvet-covered box, in a dark navy blue. She anticipated what was inside, and it made her gasp and pull her hands to her mouth. Tears behind her eyes sparkled as they fell onto the white snow beneath her feet.

            The little box opened. There was the thin, elegant silver band, and from the dim lighting Luna provided she could see something glinting from the inner part. Crowned at its top was a small jewel – it looked as if it were diamond, but Mia could also see traces of blue in it. _It couldn't be... the rare Mercury Sapphires?_ They had the color, and the hue looked right, although Mia had no idea where Isaac could have found the legendary gems. The facets glimmered... almost sparkled as if in anticipation. Isaac's face looked up at hers hopefully, wanting only one answer to his question.

            "If you would only say yes, I would never again be unhappy. This is only a promise of what to come, but will you become my betrothed, and later, when we are both ready, become my wife?"


	10. Luna's Light

**Well, I certainly got a unanimous response for that last chapter… but I'm sorry, things may not be able to go as smoothly as it was, because Mia still has one obstacle to go over before she can be happy with Isaac wholeheartedly. A lot of deep thinking on Garet's part in this chapter (finally) and basically examination of the inner self. It might be boring... but oh well. Live with it. One or two more chapters to go... or maybe more, if I decide so.**

**And this title... at first I thought it would be the last chapter, but then I changed my mind. So, here you go! New chapter, after... what, one or two months?**

Nivuin: *squawk!*

Kadevi: *sighs emphatically* I'm not being mean... Things just have to be this w- *gets cut off when phoenix blows fire all around the room*

**Alex: **Yes… homework would be one reason why I haven't been able to get to do what I want, which is writing *glares at homework*. Anyway, there will be a little more sadness to go, so prepare yourselves!

**Kraken173: ***starts running in the opposite direction* HEEELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Midnight C: **Well, you'll find out what Mia does soon enough.

**Snoopy6458: **You and your intuition… good thinking though. And about that Garet/Mia... well, there's a little of that here. *glances nervously at Isaac/Mia fans* No, it's not going to change anything! As you'll see soon enough.

**Triad Orion: **What else can I say but thanks?

**Saiyagal: **As I said before, you'll see what she does…

**10 – Luna's Light**

            _"If you would only say yes, I would never again be unhappy. This is only a promise of what is to come, but will you become my betrothed, and later, when we are both ready, become my wife?"_

            Mia could hardly breathe. The very words she'd been hoping for, ever since she knew that she loved Isaac…

            How could she say no?

            _How can you say yes?!_ Her mind shouted. _Alex just about told you that he might very well never see you again, and he's letting you off the hook to boot. It would be heartless just to accept when Alex is so miserable, and you know it! You know that right now you're still in shock over what happened with him. You still love Alex! It wouldn't be fair to you or Isaac if you accepted when you are in such a state!_ She berated herself.

            The hope in Isaac's eyes almost made her say yes, when she blinked slowly and opened her eyes. But she knew that it wouldn't be fair. And Isaac deserved all of her, heart and soul, not just half.

            There was no way she could possibly refuse and not hurt him.

            "I – I'm sorry, Isaac!" It broke her heart once to see the power her apology inflicted upon Isaac. She could almost see the gears in his mind working, predicting her answer before even he himself had truly comprehended the meaning of apology.

"I can't accept your proposal…" She whispered painfully. As soon as the words left her mouth, Isaac's face became a painting of sorrow and hurt. That shattered her. She couldn't stand to watch him break... because of her. Mia burst into tears and ran from the clearing, leaving behind a bewildered and heartbroken Isaac.

            Garet walked sleepily back to his house, every limb feeling like a noodle that had been overcooked. Twice. _I need to drink some tea. Or something hot, that will warm me up again, loosen me up. So… tired… never knew Jenna could dance like that._

When he exited again, he was about to walk down the stairs and leave, but he paused at the sound of… something. It was very quiet, but muffled, as if a layer of thick cloth or something had covered it. He stood still and closed his eyes to listen more closely.

            _Crying? Why would someone be crying? And up here?_

            Garet narrowed his eyes and peered around the area, when he spotted a huddled figure sitting behind a tree. He'd not have spotted whoever it was, if their robes hadn't drifted out from behind the shadows. Walking over quietly so the person wouldn't hear him, he glanced around the tree…

            Only to see Mia's tear-streaked face, turning around to see who it was that had walked up behind her. A flash of fear came, but disappeared when he spoke.

            "Mia?" He cried.

            "Garet!" She sniffled and attempted to dry her face. He stopped her and did the task himself, pulling a red handkerchief from his pockets.

            "Why are you crying, Mia? What happened?" He asked, concerned. No longer the group jester, his face was now anxious on her behalf.

            She threw herself at him and renewed her sobbing, gasping, and sniffling.

            "Isaac asked me to marry him!"

            Garet paused to absorb the information. "That's wonderful, Mia!"

            It took him a moment more to realize that she didn't look, nor sound, as happy as his words had come out.

            "Then what's the matter?"

            "I said no!"

            Garet paused again, and opened his mouth to speak. His mouth opened, then shut again decisively. Then finally the words made their meaning clear (as if it hadn't been so before) and his jaw dropped.

            "Why? I thought you loved Isaac! And he loves you! He even told me something big was going to happen – perhaps tonight, he said – but I never dreamed – why?" He broke off confused. Now the surroundings were glowing faintly from Luna's light, a misty green instead of their usual lush jungle color. Mia sniffled and looked down, a faint smile on her face. They had positioned themselves so they sat next to each other at the base of the tree trunk, and his arm was around her shoulders in comradely friendship. Nothing more.

            "I'll guess I'll make use of that promise you gave me. To – confide." That she did. Everything, from the moment Alex had arrived up until when she had seen him peer around the tree. All her feelings.

            It was... _sad._

_I should probably be feeling angry that she could feel for someone else the same way Isaac loves her... but then again, was it not expected? Isaac isn't exactly... aggressive in pursuing his romances. _Garet frowned slightly as he nodded, thinking of one particular time when Isaac had had a small crush on one of the town girls... but when Garet ever hinted at it, Isaac merely brushed it off, saying that it was just a silly infatuation and he'd get over it. Eventually, the blacksmith's nephew had snatched her up, and now those two were happily married with one baby girl, who'd been born while they had adventured all across Angara and Gondowan, sailed the seas to Lemuria, and back. _He would never say anything. Mia too. She's so alike to him, nothing would happen if they were the only ones controlling their relationship!!_

_            I wonder if I should interfere... is it my place to do so? I'm sure Isaac will be feeling quite horrible enough without my butting in, and from the looks of it, Mia is pretty drawn out too._ He hugged Mia to him snugly, and unconsciously she rolled up a little more in her slight doze. _If Isaac hadn't warmed up to her, I probably would have gone after her. Not that she would have paid the slightest attention to me in any way except friendship. We may banter with our jokes and laughs, with the occasional deep and serious talking in between, but her heart will forever belong to Isaac._

            Garet paused in his deep thoughts, mentally traveling back to almost a year before. It had been after Mia joined them on their quest, and they were just topping one of the tallest mountains in the range. Enchanted with the view, as she had never stepped out of her town of Imil, Mia had run to the edge of the cliff, gasping in delight. Her face had been bathed in pleasure and rapture, clearly enchanted by the view. She had almost sparkled in the sunbathing light, and Garet could clearly recall the way her tied-up hair had flown behind her. It was the first time she had truly felt comfortable enough with her comrades to let herself show a little more emotion. It was also the first time Garet remembered seeing that particular look on Isaac's face... one of longing... perhaps of love also.

            Garet, now that he thought of it, saw that what those two – Isaac and Mia – had was deeper than just love. Whenever they were around, and in the mood – not thinking about monsters who would ambush them, or skeletons, or warrior rats for that matter – he sensed an undercurrent of sorts, connecting them unbreakably.

            _What they have is special. I'd never intrude in that case, if I hadn't already decided not to because Isaac is my best friend._

            And Mia... the first time he'd noticed that she probably shared Isaac's mutual feelings was that time at the beach. An expanse of glorious water lay before them, along with sparkling sands and a bright sun. They'd allowed themselves a mere day to rest and relax – too little at the time, and not enough to unwind themselves from the immense pressure upon their shoulders – and Garet had managed to drag Isaac with him into the water in their swim trunks. Ivan, who'd been using his powers all day searching for enemies, opted to stay with Mia in the shade of a lone oak tree a distance from the water's edge. He and Isaac had romped about like children they used to be, letting loose all the pent-up frustration and energy that had been withheld so far, caused only by the frustration of their seeming failure to retrieve Jenna and Kraden – and the other Stars – from Menardi, Felix, Saturos, and Alex. When he and Isaac had run back to where Mia and Ivan were, they found Ivan asleep against the tree trunk and Mia watching them from slitted eyes. As they drew closer, a new glimmer came into the depths of her cerulean eyes.

            _That... that was the first time Isaac wasn't the serious leader he had to be the rest of the time. Now that I think of it... _Garet frowned again and his eyebrows snapped together. _It was the first rest we'd had since starting out... excepting all the inns we stayed at, because we didn't rest there at all, just slept with tension lingering in our muscles, and excepting those times we had to shop for materials and conversed with villagers and such. No wonder she looked at Isaac that way – he was a serious, loyal, but still a warm person at heart. _The Mars Adept's lips twisted into a wry smile. _They really deserve each other. Both of them put their all into everything they do, with no doubts at all, and even if those do exist, they sweep them aside to think of another time._

            When Mia stirred beside him, Garet shook her gently.

            "You should be going now. The others might be worried about you."

            Her lip trembled. "Isaac probably won't be. He's most likely thinking about how I rejected him... I didn't want to, but how could I say yes when I'm such a contradiction in myself? How could I say yes to him while I love Alex also? No. It's either love him wholeheartedly... or not at all," Mia said waveringly, blinking back the source of her blurry vision. That was when he knew how to make herself see the truth that only she knew.

            Garet shook her gently again. "You're being selfish. Isaac would hear only a yes from you. He loves you. And you love him. What you two have is special. Don't throw that away. Look deeply inside yourself. Do you really want to throw away this chance at happiness at last? After what we've been through, I suppose you'll find that no one quite understands what you endured during this past year." Garet shrugged sadly. "Everyone regards you as a hero...

            "Do you love Isaac?" Garet asked suddenly.

            Mia sniffled and nodded her response, then added a tearful "Yes" to it.

            "If being willing to die for him is love, then yes. If willing to do anything for him is love, then yes. What we have between us... I've sensed more than once that it's not anything in the usual."

            "Then why?" He asked gently, in that rough voice of his. Mia's face crumpled as she finally realized what she had been stalling.

            "I didn't want to lose him like I lost everyone else I loved," she whispered. "It is all I had known until you three entered my lives. First my parents. Then betrayed by Alex. I didn't want to get too close." Mia stared up at Luna, allowing her signs of weakness to roll down her cheeks even as she bathed her face in its calming glow. It seemed, for a fleeting moment at least, that if Luna's light hadn't been there, the very mythical goddess of her own Mercury powers, Mia might have snapped from all her stress and inner pain. "I didn't want to lose him too."

            To Garet's surprise, Mia opted to stay with him and talk about trivial things when he asked if she wanted to head back to the inn and rest.

            "Besides," she defended, "There will be too much revelry in and around the area for me to rest. I'm sure I'll hear gossip from below even with the window closed, a pillow about my head, and repetitive chanting of 'Garet has a thick skull.'" Their usual teasing of each other commenced at that, and very soon both were in high spirits and quiet laughter filled the vicinity.

            Of course, like all good things and happy times, their relaxing conversation had to end. Mia stared calmly up at Luna, still contemplating many things in her mind while Garet watched her almost absentmindedly while he, as well, relaxed.

            _This might be the last time I talk to Mia like this in a while. I mean, things will most likely be uncomfortable between Isaac and Mia, and that will cause something of a rift between us. And Mia does have to get back to Imil eventually... didn't she have pupils there? Justice and Miriam... no... Jus... tin? Justin, that was young boy... and Megan!! Yes, Justin and Megan. She has her apprentices, and they were expecting her back a long time ago. She doesn't have many things to pack, so probably a week at most remains her stay here?_

_            And then there is Ivan and Sheba. They will most likely head back to Kalay to stay. (Hey, that rhymes! Garet thought bemusedly, before moving on.) They won't need any help getting back by themselves, especially since both are such good mages, with so much more experience and power after our adventure. Mia will need only to travel about a week or two with Isaac and I coming along to make sure no harm or ill comes to her. And then we'll all be separated again._

            I have to interfere somehow! No way should Mia and Isaac be separated. Hell's fires, they belong together!

            "Anyway, I'd better get going, Garet. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time," Mia murmured, as she rose bonelessly from the ground. Garet scrambled up and shook his head.

            "No need for apologies, Mia! We're good buddies, remember?"

            She smiled and ducked her head. "Still. Thank you for hearing me out and making me feel better. Come on, Hail." One lone Djinn hopped down from the tree and onto Mia's shoulder, and Garet watched them until they disappeared down the slope. He beckoned to Ember, who came down from the same branch, which caused him to pause. Then, shaking his head at the strange thoughts of Djinn courting, then marrying each other, he followed Mia's footsteps down to the inn. _I should get back to the celebration, anyway. Jenna will probably roar off my ear when she finds me._

            "Maybe I'll be lucky enough to avoid her wrath all evening, eh, Ember?" Garet laughed lightly, making his way slowly and deliberately down the stairs carved into t he side of the cliff. It hopped up and landed on his head, messing up his hair. After moving around some, Ember curled up and Garet figured that it had fallen asleep.

            "I'll take that as a yes."


	11. Understand Thyself

**Hellooo, everybody!! I'm back, and this time I actually updated faster!! Yay for me. I convinced myself to somehow finish this chapter before the week ended and update so you all wouldn't end up hurting me (this is _not_ the last chapter though!). *sighs* Anyway, on with the fic!**

**But first the review replies, the RRs. Extra long this time for some reason...**

**0==|=R=a=g=n=a=r=o=k= - **Interesting name... but that's besides the point. Thank you once, and twice, for the nice, esteem-boosting compliments! And I don't think writers misspell "quite" with "quiet," per se. It's just sometimes when you type VERY fast, your fingers think faster than your head and just punch down the keys. And since those are all the correct keys (just in a diff. order), you don't think anything you typed was wrong. Did I do that? I'm sorry. And everyone out there – let's watch our "quite"s and "quiet"s; Ragnarok is watching us!

**Snoopy6458 - ***sighs* You know, I think you are the most helpful and observant of all my reviewers. You catch absolutely EVERYTHING (which is a good thing, by the way)! I don't know what happened to Kraden, to be honest. I always focus on one thing and punch through everything else in my way. Next GS fic (which will hopefully be coming up soon, when I finish this fic and intro it in my TY notes) I'll try to pay more attention to details and such, alright? Thanks once again!

**Midnight C – **It's not right, but it had to happen. Where would the cliffhanging be WITHOUT that event? If you think about it, you need things like that to make other things interesting. And I agree. Waiting for new installments are an injustice. O_o

**Alex – **Yes, everyone, I was alive, I was just bogged down in the swamps of school and everything related to it. And as you'll see, it did **not** take weeks to update this new chapter! Hehe.

**Akiko** – The artist... good for you! I can't draw to save the world. My best... was a stick figure. ^_^   Anyway, I'm sorry to break the news to you and Alex, but I doubt I will be getting Alex and Mia back together. *sad smile* I just don't think it's meant to be. Mia+Isaac all the way!

**Triad Orion** - *cringes at first 'evil'* Ouch. *cringes again* That hurt! You **are** just as bad, I agree! Anyway, thank you twice and millions. (that didn't make ANY sense...) But those were very floral-sounding compliments... they deserved the equally floral-sounding thank you's.

**Jupiter Girl** – I think you're the only one who caught onto the Garet part... yes, slow on the outside, but very sensitive and thoughtful on the inside. That was the whole point of the chapter, I think – to balance out some of his more humorous characteristics. And addiction is good... in this case, anyway. I promise the next chapter will be coming up soon!! *now I'm committed...*

**PhishyKiss – **Thanks! And you read correctly – this will definitely not end up as an Alex/Mia. I'm sure you – and the other readers – know what pair I plan on ending "Embrace the Stars" with. ^_^

**11 – Understand Thyself**

            Sparkling snow lay everywhere – the beautiful aftermath of almost an entire week of late blizzards and winter storms. The wind fairly skipped over the snow, sending wisps of every cotton-like pile into the air like miniscule clouds, as seen from the heavens. There was no word to describe her very vision of paradise. She was in her element – the very essence of her shrouded the beautiful little village around them.

            Sadly... the calm scattered almost precariously around her did not match her mood. Mia could only stare unhappily across the snow, the only thing her eyes welcomed were tears, and the only thought fleeting across her mind was of Isaac. A week had past since his proposal, and she'd not seem him since. Even of Garet and Jenna, she saw little, and so usually the only one she saw all day was Ivan, and some villagers when they came to her for help on minor injuries and some colds.

             "Mia?"

            She turned hopefully, eyes bright with anticipation, and robes flying delayed in their movement. As soon as Mia saw who spoke, her shoulders slumped and her eyes dulled. The small smile stayed on her face.

             "Are you and Sheba ready to go yet?"

            Uncertainly, Ivan nodded, and gestured toward the entrance of Vale. "We're ready to leave. I think we'll head to Imil, first; it would be safer if you stayed behind in Imil and Sheba and I, the two of us, traveled together in a pair –"

             "-Because it is always safer in pairs," Mia echoed, nodding resolutely. The two began walking down the slope, to Vale's entrance gate. After one last wave to the mayor, who was standing with the innkeeper and the innkeeper's two workers, Mia, Ivan, and Sheba turned around walked out of Vale, and into the wilderness. Hidden from view, Isaac watched their retreating figures until he could no longer see their diminutive forms in the distance. Then, he turned and strode away.

             "No, I'm sure they understand what we're saying!" Ivan insisted.

             "But they don't _do_ anything! Look, they just sit there with angled heads and listen to the _sounds _we make! There _is_ a difference!" Sheba argued back, inserting much pointing and arm waving into her few sentences.

            Demurely, Mia watched the two yell their sides of their points of view back and forth. They had been doing so for hours now, while walking at their pleasure to Vault, at a nice, relaxed pace. The argument was simple: did Djinn actually understand the words that their Adepts spoke? Ivan said yes; Sheba said no. Of course, when she had actually listened for a while, Mia found that their debate was a lot more complicated than that...

             "Sure, they come when you wave your arm or say a few words," Sheba was saying exasperatingly, "but they don't actually _understand_ what you're saying!"

             "Oh? Then how would you suppose they'd know what to do in battle?" Ivan retorted sharply.

             "Your word tones! They can tell by your word tones, Ivan! And the speech inflections that you have, not to mention the thought images that spread from your mind when you think!" One complication was that Sheba believed that with every thought a person had, especially Adepts who hadn't learned control of them yet, images and pictures spread from the mind and out into the near vicinity. Those whom had the ability could pick up those images and use them to their advantage, if possible. Sheba's theory was that Djinn couldn't understand the actual words that the Adept spoke to summon them, or use their abilities; they could, however, pick up a great deal of thought-images from the Adept and use those as cue lines for attack or doing whatever it was the Adept wanted to do.

            Ivan was now the one who was sighing exasperatingly. "Do you actually believe those things? Djinn respond so quickly to the Adept's commands, there's no way they'd have to FIRST receive the thought-images, and then do the actual task! That would take too long. Besides, Mia's Djinn seem so close to her, that almost even before she finishes, they seem to sense what she's about to say – _from her old habits and sentences _– and do whatever it is that is to be done!" At that, both glanced back at Mia, who smiled lightly and nodded brightly. They went back to their argument.

            Ivan's point of view was exactly opposite that of Sheba's. He believed Djinn understood the Adept's commands; no doubt about it. After spending months with his Djinn, Ivan truly thought that they understood his words, and with the way they behaved almost playfully at the lighter times during their journey. It was also a help that Mia's Djinn seemed to care so deeply for her.

            Mia didn't mind their incessant chatter – in fact, she welcomed it. It gave her something else to focus on, instead of thinking constantly about Isaac. And Vale. And Garet, and Jenna, Kraden, Felix, and Alex. Most likely, it was the first time she had placed a warm, _real_ smile on her face that week. Refreshing, truly it was, to let her mind follow the intensely scientific and persistent debate about Djinn that Sheba and Ivan were participating in. She, herself, had pulled herself out of it after the first few minutes. She knew where her opinion would lie. Besides, it was interesting to see what the younger Adepts thought about the topic of the mysterious creatures of the elements, Djinn.

            She let them argue a bit longer before finally breaking in between them. "I know how you two would just love to debate about Djinn all evening, but we've already arrived at Vault. Come on. Our rooms at the inn await us!" Sheba and Ivan laughed, agreed, and all three hurried into Vault to claim their rooms for the night.

            Sheba looked across the landscape laid out before her. "By all the gods! It's so beautiful up in the mountains! I've never been this far up north, except at Vale, but they didn't have mountains like _this! _I didn't believe it when you said that almost a month of traveling to an isolated little village would be worth it!"

            Giggling like a child again, Mia hugged the younger girl. "It is, isn't it? I've lived in Imil all my life, and I've never been able to get over how much beauty lies all around us. Either you love the snow, or you grow to hate it. Luckily..." She laughed gaily. "I love it! I always have, and I always will." Picking up a handful of snow, she flung it into the air in Ivan's direction, who was absentmindedly staring across the landscape. It rained down on them, making them laugh joyfully.

            It _was_ stunning. The white expanse of snow seemed to stretch to the very edges of the world, and if one looked closely enough, you could see the beginning of the artic waters beyond the Mercury Lighthouse and the tiny town of Imil not far away from it. The water was a frigid, but dark, blue; the color rivaled in color with its lighter but stronger sky-blue companion above the horizon.

            Smells assaulted their senses, but these were of the mountains, not city smells or those of the desert. Faint tangs of pine reached their noses, and there was a pure freshness that only the mountains had, in their risen elevation from the rest of the world. A light mist enveloped them, but it was still light enough to see through and make everything seem almost otherworldly. Mia could have sworn she'd seen mountain and snow sprites jumping from snow-laden tree to snow-laden bushes; Sheba claimed that everything she saw was sparkling in a glowing sort of way, a result of the sun and mist. Ivan declared that even after seeing it once, another view from the tops of the mountains were peers to no other.

            Breathing in, eyes closed in bliss, Mia clasped her hands in front of her. "I've only seen this view once in my life. I wouldn't mind living up in the mountains all my life. Imil isn't so bad, for all that it is so much smaller than Kalay and Tolbi, and not nearly as lively. Every morning, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window during spring and summer, and to the sound of wind chimes during the fall, and to the snow-covered peaks of the majestic mountains in winter. Besides," Mia spun around, making her robes flare out, "There is the _ocean _behind the lighthouse. It's so blue... and it sparkled in the sunlight."

            Ivan and Sheba smiled knowingly to each other. It was obvious how much Mia missed her home during her stay in Vale, and during their journey to rescue the others. Her face showed it now. Her eyes sparkled in view of the glory of her childhood playground. Her manner was something Sheba had never seen before, and Ivan had only glimpsed when they had left. She seemed... freer. Serene, and peaceful, among the vastness of snow around them. When they looked closer, she almost glistened under the bright blue skies, and the glorious sun. No doubt, she would glow even more under Luna, the goddess of her element. There was no question about it.

            She belonged in Imil.

            "Who's going to take first watch?" Ivan commented, yawning so hard he thought his jaw would split.

            "Obviously not _you_," Sheba sniffed, and then her own yawn punctuated her remark. Ivan shoved her lightly, laughing. In retaliation, Sheba grabbed a handful of snow and attempted to stuff it down Ivan's clothes. His Djinn stopped her (all seven of them) by leaping into _her_ clothes and wriggling. The result was that everyone was amused and all of them were in good spirits.

            "I suppose this means I'll take first watch. Sweet dreams, Sheba, Ivan." Mia smiled sweetly as she watched the two younger Adepts fall asleep. All the troubles seemed to ease themselves off their faces. _Almost like letting them have their peace at night, as they sleep, _Mia thought. The two nodded off at her words, smiles at their lips. Soon, Mia could hear nothing except the echoes of night and their deep breathing. It was then she broke down and began crying, because she had everything she'd ever had, except for one thing.

            Isaac.

            He was hundreds of miles away.

            _I've made my choice... I can't turn back now. I belong in Imil. I love it too much to live anywhere else. And although my duty to watch over the Lighthouse has been released, it is my duty to train Megan and Justin to become healers of Imil. It is my home. I belong near the snowy mountains, near the Lighthouse, and near the sea beyond. Please be happy, Isaac. Please be happy in Vale._

As tears coursed down her cheeks, she could only say one thing.

            "I love you, Isaac," she whispered inaudibly.__


	12. What Friends Are For

Finally... spring break... *collapses*

I'll keep this short. This is not the last chapter – I think one more to go. Be careful – the two different major scenes here take place at different times. I should have switched the two parts in this chapter... oh well. You'll see.

One more thing though... *shudders in memory* Kraken, if you're reading this, whatever happened to that pitchfork you were going to use against me because of that "evil cliffhanger" I stuffed at the end of chapter nine?

**Midnight**** –** Oh yes... things will patch up! And your prediction is not quite at the mark... but very, very close. ^_^ I'll try to put up the next installment faster!

**Akiko – **I think the imagery thing came back to me. I was reading a Fushigi Yuugi story (anime), and it sounded so _beautiful_ there, I decided I'd make Imil sound like the snowy paradise it ought to be! Are you really going to write an Alex/Mia? *If you are, let me read it... I support them too, but I'm just a bigger mudshipper...*

**High_King_Isaac** – Well, you'll just have to see what kind of ending comes out, won't you? And I'll try to hurry; I promise (hopefully, I won't regret that promise).

**Snoopy** – Wow, really? A fan of _my_ stuff? *starry eyes* Cool... Thanks you... I'll try to get up the next chapter soon... As I've said already... but I'll say it again to drive it into my thick skull.

**Triad Orion – **That's good... I want longer chapters, but I really don't want to keep everyone waiting. Besides, I get to draw out the ending!! *cackles* Anyway, on with the... whatever these are called...

**Phishy**** Kiss** – Thanks!

**Windgoddess**** – **But Mia _doesn't_ want to leave Isaac. She just _is_ leaving Vale, because she feels so guilty for doing what she did, and she needed to get back to Imil _anyway_, and now that things are so weird between them it makes a good opportunity to leave. *continues reading review, and ducks as a wooden sign flies by* Alright, alright, I'm updating!!! *runs away at full speed*

**Jupiter Girl – **It will, don't worry. The mood will definitely be up in the eventual end.

**Alex** – Nope, not the end. And maybe I _should_ do that... I was planning on _someone_ doing something like that. And Alex is as good as any a person... you're also going to be surprised at who else is going to inadvertently help him out. He's acting on his own – the others who want to do some re-matchmaking are acting as a big, _evil_, group...

**Link the 2nd – **Don't slap me! *holds hands up in defense* I promise, I'll update faster!!! Just don't HURT me!!!

**Poo**** – **Alright, I don't know who you are, what your screen name is, and stuff, but please, next time you insult me, pick a better anonymous name! No, that was not the ending, as you see, with the arrival of this chapter.

**12 – What Friends Are For**

Isaac sat in the little niche behind the waterfall, glumly tossing stones into the tumbling current. Numbly, he could see the sparkling ice in the water soar off the cliffside, letting the sun's rays catch it and flash. With an admirable amount of ice crystals in the river, the air around him fairly sparkled with a myriad of colors.

_If only Mia could be here to share it with me..._

She'd left exactly two days ago. Isaac couldn't bring himself to look Garet in the eye whenever he sat companionably by his side to comfort him. He _knew_ that Garet was a little more than angry that he'd let Mia go – he knew that, but he couldn't say sorry, because it wasn't anything to _apologize_ for, it was something he wasn't supposed to have let happen in the first place. Only, he didn't know why Mia had said no.

_She wanted to say yes... but why then? Why would she do something like that, if she didn't want to? If she wanted with all her heart to say yes, then why not 'yes,' but a 'no?'_

Beating himself over it seemed to make him feel better, but his Djinn told him high and often that he shouldn't keep doing this. As Vine, the most unsympathetic of his Djinni, was doing at that very moment.

"You should definitely get _on_ with your life! I mean, how adventurous is sitting here for the rest of your days, mourning the fact that Mia said no to your wedding proposal?"

"That's not why I'm-"

Even though Djinn didn't have facial expressions, Isaac could clearly tell that the Venus-type Djinni had no patience for him at that precise second. "Of _course_ it's why you're being glum and sad! You've been sitting here for the last-" He paused, then continued, "The last _several hours_! For Sol's sake, Isaac, at least get up and go ASK her why she said no!"

At that, Isaac turned sharply to face the smaller being. "Vine, I appreciate your advice, but I'm sure Mia said no because she didn't share the same feelings I had for her. She's the kind of girl who knows what she wants and when she wants it. She wouldn't lie to me, Vine," he said stiffly. Turning away, Isaac felt the beginnings of depression tap at his heart again. Standing up abruptly, almost knocking the small Djinni over, Isaac leaped from the ledge and landed on the grass beyond the waterfall. "I'm going to practice my fencing. If anyone needs me, I'll be behind my house."

_Meanwhile..._

"So what are we going to do? We can't just let Isaac stay unhappy forever!"

"Who said he was unhappy?"

"I TOLD you, but you never listen! Always sleeping," the soft voice sniffed in disgust.

"Hey! What's wrong with sleeping?" Another voice demanded.

"Everyone, we have to get to _work_ here, and if you argue about sleeping all day, nothing's EVER going to be accomplished!"

A tense sort of quiet swept over the small gathering in Isaac's room.

"Thank you. Now, we have to do something about Isaac and Mia. Both of them are clearly unhappy with their current situation, but knowing _them_, nothing's ever going to get done about it."

"And what do you propose _we _do? We are not seers or magicians, we don't have magic powers and we can't make them both appear here by saying _poof_, because we're _Djinn_. Small ones, at that."

"Like there is any _difference_ in the size of Djinn?" Gust asked bluntly.

"Are you implying that I didn't know that?" Forge demanded.

"Nothing! I was just saying that-"

"And you think I should believe you." The Mars Djinni stated flatly.

"Of course."

"What are you going to do, blow me out the window?" It asked sarcastically.

"I most certainly will. Thank you for extending me that invitation." Just as the beginnings of a whirlwind began in the room, ruffling the bedcovers and what little light objects there were around, a small knock on each of their heads stopped the squabble as abruptly as it had begun. Looking ruffled not a tiny bit happy or cooperative, and with his two-pointed tail swinging erratically back and forth, the Venus Djinni glared at both of them.

"I told you people to be quiet!" Flint huffed, his tiny little body between the two others. Gust and Forge glowered at each other (as well as they possibly could, with their beady eyes), and neither refused to apologize.

"Djinn," Corona, Ember, and Scorch sighed at the same time. Quietly though; they didn't want to feel the wrath of Flint. It was enough to listen to him – Flint's imposing presence commanded submission most of the time, unless one of the other self-appointed "leaders" were arguing with him. Namely, Gust and Forge. Fizz usually stayed out of it until the three were at blows, as they often were, and then stopped their fighting by freezing all of them.

"We are _Djinn_, not people," Zephyr, Smog, and Breeze muttered with the three Mars Djinn. Those six Djinn were the more peaceful counterparts of the forever-arguing Gust and Forge – they liked peace and quiet, but the two "leaders," or the first ones Garet and Ivan found, were always debating with each other about useless things. Senseless, pointless things. One was that deserts were better than being out at sea. That was mostly an opinion and preference, but then again, neither Gust nor Forge cared enough to distinguish things like that when they set their minds to quarrel with each other...

"Don't do anything else!" Ground and Luff warned.

"Yeah... all you two do is argue..." Flash yawned sleepily, half curled up underneath the fluffy white pillow at the head of the bed.

"We're getting off topic again..." Bane sighed impatiently.

A golden flash sparked right above the bed, and Vine dropped down from it, dejected. All the others quieted again and looked at the Venus Djinni.

"He refuses to listen to me. I think Isaac wholeheartedly believes that Mia truly did not love him," Vine sighed dramatically. "I tried, but Isaac is stubborn when he really wants to be... What were you thinking, making me try to convince someone like _him_ that what he was doing was wrong?" Vine demanded of Granite, the mastermind behind their plan.

"You were the best one!" Quartz protested.

"Him? Are you trying to make a joke?!" Breeze all but squeaked out in an attempt to shout.

"Well..."

"He's so blunt and... Well! If I were sick, I think I'd get sicker if he visited me to make me feel better!" Breeze squeaked again, jumping up and down on the bed for emphasis. Sap, quiet until then, turned his head to see what Vine what do about that compliment. Breeze, trying to see where the other Djinni's gaze traveled to, also twisted his head to see what Sap was looking at. Before he knew what hit him, a golden-brown blur bumped into Breeze and knocked off the other Djinni, who fell on the floor, rolled head over tail, and stopped only when he hit the wall across the room.

Like some kind of signal, noise descended upon them all. But just as all twenty one of the Djinn began squabbling and squeaking at each other all over again, seven blue flashes appeared over the gathered ensemble of Venus, Mars, and Jupiter Djinn. Mia's Mercury Djinn flashed in from the blue light and flopped onto the poor, abused bed of Isaac.

"So what'd we miss?" Fizz asked imperiously.

"Nothing." Glancing at the others, Flint said it again. Forcefully. "You didn't miss _anything_."

Finally, though, all of them got to what they had gathered for – a plan to make Isaac and Mia get together again. Flint, Fizz, and the other Venus and Mercury Djinn just wanted to make their Adepts happy again; Forge, Gust, and their group of Djinn were joining in for the fun of it, and also (although they wouldn't likely admit it) they were worried about Isaac and Mia as well. First they had to summarize the problem, and then think of solutions to how to get Mia and Isaac back together.

"Isaac isn't listening."

"Mia isn't either."

"So what do you propose we do?"

Once again, they were all quiet.

"Hey Isaac, do you want to go outside and- What in Luna's name is going on?" Garet stopped dead and stared.

Behind him, Jenna laughed and tried to shove him so she could get in. "What's going on? Isaac finally got Mia back and they decided to- Tiamat! Are those your Djinn, Garet?!" Jenna exclaimed. All the Djinn, already frozen, were like ice. They couldn't move; even if they'd wanted to, Hail thought as her spirits sank, Garet would have his hands on Forge and the others. 

Blinking rapidly to clear a possible hallucination, Garet stared. There they were – all twenty-eight Djinn, seven for each element – Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. _I'm really _not _hallucinating..._

"What are you guys doing here?" Garet finally asked, finding his voice.

Forge disappeared and reappeared in his nest of red hair. "Well, we're trying to figure out how to get Mia and Isaac back together-"

"I'm in!"

"Me too!" Jenna instantly shouted. Anyone could see that Isaac wasn't concentrating like he usually did, but only his close friends could tell he wasn't at all happy.

And so, the conspiracy began.

Jenna sidled up next to Isaac and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. When he muttered a soft welcome, still staring into the rapidly plummeting water diving into the river below, she sat down beside him and looked at him.

_He's obviously worse for wear,_ Jenna thought with a slight pang. There it was – her childhood friend, one of her best at that, and her former crush, before she began taking a liking to Garet's amusing absurdity. She couldn't help comparing the two of them again. Garet's tall, big self and Isaac's smaller, but just as imposing frame. Garet's spiky red hair versus Isaac's tousled golden locks. Isaac's quiet solitude against Garet's loud humor. They were so different – but maybe that was made them such good friends, Jenna reflected.

There was a kind of hopelessness in Isaac's lanky body. His eyes were staring straight ahead, but he looked like he needed more sleep than the probable few hours he made himself get. And usually he worked to keep his emotions hidden – now, his eyes reflected all the sadness that had been chasing him all week. He really did love Mia, there was no question about it, but he hadn't gone after her only on the virtue of his respecting her so much, as a person and a healer of both physical and deeper hurts.

"You shouldn't be doing this to yourself, you know."

Only silence greeted her blatant observation. Isaac might as well have been immune to the frankness of everything she said – he usually ignored her blunt tones and focused on the meaning behind her words.

"I know." Quiet, too – typical of Isaac. _Well, I'm not letting him get away with that. I'll make him understand!_

"No... no, you don't know what you're doing to yourself. Or why would you still be here?"

Silence, tenser this time around, greeted the harsh words. _It'll be worth it, Jenna. Better to force him to see what's been happening before his very eyes, than let this chance escape!_

"You're right, Jenna. I know you are."

_Huh?_

"I know I love Mia, and I know I've been wearing myself down to a thread these past few days."

"Th-then why...?"

"Why have I stayed here, and not asked Mia an explanation for her own harsh words?" Isaac shot back. Stung, Jenna lapsed into a sullen silence. _This isn't how it's supposed to go, you stubborn goat... **I'm **the one who's supposed to be reprimanding **you**!_

"I don't know why. I respect her decision too much to question it. And although I long to know the reason that she said 'no,' I'll keep my distance. The first time hurt too much. It was almost a likeness to how a blade would feel through my heart, even though I've never actually had that happen to me." He was talking freely now, the emotion raw in his throat. _Oh Isaac, it's been hurting you so much. You shouldn't keep all this emotion inside yourself._

Jenna wrapped her arm around his shoulders – gently, so he wouldn't feel like she was intruding on him – and gripped his hand with hers. He stared, wounded, down at the foaming waters below them, splashing wildly against the rocks and washing up along the banks. By the time Garet joined them, Isaac had salty tracks running down both cheeks, and was letting out some of the pent-up feelings that he had been keeping inside himself. Garet slung his own arm onto Isaac's shoulder, letting it rest there easily. He glanced questioningly at Isaac.

A nod greeted him. Sad, reluctant, maybe even slightly afraid, but Isaac still nodded resolutely.

"We'll come with you. You can't possibly fight all those Maulers by yourself." A bittersweet smile twisted Isaac's lips, one of the first Garet and Jenna had seen that week. The two conspirators glanced at each other over his shoulder, big smiles on their faces.

"Of course."

"I'll need help finding my way across the mountains anyway; why not just bring you along, Garet?" Isaac asked blandly. His best friend colored indignantly, and when he couldn't contain himself anymore, burst out with a fiery "Hey! THAT time it was an accident!"

"Goma Range?"

"Could I help it if slipping down the sheer side of the hill took us into a valley that was almost impossible to climb out of?"

"And Kolima Forest?"

"All the trees looked the same!" Garet protested.

"The way from Xian to Altin Village?"

"There was a _road_, by Luna! I didn't _know_ that shortcut wasn't real!" He nearly shouted, face flushing hotly when he saw that Jenna's face was turning red.

"And how about the Mogall Woods?"

"The sun was facing the wrong direction!" Now, he was just saying it huffily, still not believing that all the times they'd gotten lost were mostly his fault. Goma Range, Kolima Forest, Mogall Woods, traveling from Xian to Altin (although how we got lost by traveling on the open road is beyond me, Isaac reflected humorously), Suhalla Desert... that was only a small list of the times they'd run around in circles for hours an end, trying to find their way back to the proper city again.

"So you can't tell even tell _time!_" Jenna cackled unmercifully, laughing until tears came to her eyes.

Giving up, Garet flopped onto his back. "Some friends you are..." He muttered grouchily.

Laughing, Isaac flopped down next to him, as did Jenna. They stared up at the sky for a long time, waiting until it was orange with sunset before sitting up again.

"Thanks, you guys," he said when he reached his own house, his own small, trademark smile gracing his face. Garet and Jenna both grinned like fools and waved, then walked away slowly. Isaac couldn't help noticing how tightly their hands were interlinked, how closely their heads bent towards each other (even though Jenna was shorter by almost half a head). Watching them vanish into the oncoming darkness, Isaac disappeared into his own house, and began packing.

They were going to Imil.

Sighing gustily, Mia blew a strand of her hair from her face. Judging from Sheba's first reaction, Mia gathered that the young girl had never traveled in snow-covered mountains before, let alone seen the view from the top of one. So, she'd decided to stay awhile, for a few days anyway, in the mountains, letting themselves explore for the fun of it and to forget about all their troubles for a while.

Now it was night, and once again Mia had the first watch. Sheba and Ivan had worn themselves out running around in the snow, chasing after Mia and his Djinn. _I've never seen Ivan like that before. He's usually so serious._

_ Then again, so am I._

Smiling, she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Opening them and finding a pair of eyes as icy as her own only inches away, she almost jumped up and screamed, and even then had to fight the urge to smack their owner over the head with her Lemurian Staff, a present that came with a long tale from Picard. Breathing heavily, Mia sat down and stared angrily at her former apprentice, one because she was angry at him for surprising her, and two because she should have heard him arrive.

"Thinking as ever usual, my dear?" Alex asked tonelessly.

"What else would I be doing?"

"Dreaming, no doubt." He straightened up from his crouch and sat back, arranging his robes around himself.

"What are you doing?"

Surprised, Mia blinked again. "What?"

"Why didn't you say yes? You know what I'm talking about, Mia, don't play like you have amnesia or some other memory problem! _Why didn't you say yes?_"

She stared defiantly back. "Things were too muddy for me. I needed time to think some... stuff through," Mia said carefully. Alex only stared at her with his icily blue eyes, the color of the frozen lake they had frequented on often inside the cave in Imil.

"Don't lie to me, Mia. I know you almost as well as you know yourself... maybe not as well as before your journey, because you've changed, but this doesn't have anything to do with the time between then and now. It regards your fears, begun before that. You're afraid he'll leave you, aren't you."

Mia looked down in answer, but she didn't deny it. Soft, slender fingers brought her chin up. Alex was still looking unflinchingly at her, but his face had softened. His jaw had relaxed, and a slight shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, leaving you, and with no explanation at all. I guess I didn't quite tell you the full story, and when I visited you in Vale, I just fabricated a story out of the water. I'd gone to the Mercury Lighthouse to think, that morning, and as I came out, I came across _them_." A pause. "I led them in because I wanted to release us – and the rest of the Mercury Clan forevermore – from our duty to guard it. You see, before I arrived at Imil, my father told me all about the Stars. And Adepts were running out. Even now, we are in dear supply. I'm sorry I hurt you and your friends so much, but... I don't regret my actions."

"I already forgave you a long time ago, Alex."

"I'd feel guilty without giving you an explanation. That one was just abbreviated... maybe someday, when we meet again, I'll tell you the full story. For now, I'll just travel. See the world. Find myself again, I suppose." Mia opened her mouth to argue.

"Let me finish first, Mia. A long time ago, we _did _love each other. There is no doubt about that in my mind, as I'm sure it is in yours. However, in the time we both were going about our own quests, we both changed. You changed for the better – there is no doubt in _my _mind about that, either.

"I don't know how I feel about you now, but I am very happy to call you friend, Mia. Whatever you do, don't pass up a chance for happiness this time around. Last time, when I gave you up, that was _my _loss, and you shouldn't feel obligated to be loyal to me anymore. Our ties have been cut. Maybe one day, when all this has blown over, and we are both happy with how our lives have gone thus far, I will come back, and we will _all be able to talk about this as a time in our lives when we journeyed, not to save the world, but to discover who we were and our limitations._

"I won't force you to make a decision regarding Isaac, Mia, but you two are good for each other. No matter what happened, he was always there for you, like I was not." Mia opened her mouth to protest this as well, but he place his fingers gently over her mouth.

"It's true, and I can see in your eyes that you agree. Don't hold yourself back. I came back to see you in Vale because I had my own problems to sort out, and I let you go so you could be happy. Don't make me come back _again_ to scold you on doing something so stupid!" Alex chuckled lightly, wiping off the lone tear on Mia's face. "You don't have to say anything. Just smile for me."

With that, she began crying all over again, but this time she wasn't confused. No longer too sad. Through her tears, she managed a sad smile and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I'll see you again, Alex," she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. She felt his hand caress her hair, slowly, patting her gently on the neck.

"As shall I. Fare thee well, Mia." They stood as one, and hugged one last time. Parting, Mia caught a fleeting glimpse of regret in his eyes, but when Alex saw her watching him, he gave a small, wry smile (the little emotion that he _did show) and jumped, fading into the shadows of the night._

_Friends ensure the happiness of their friends. You deserve happiness, Mia. Don't me come all the way back to tell you this again! I had to travel all the way from Mogall, you know. But... it was well worth the trip. By Luna... what are friends for, if not to help each other smile?_

Even as their distance increased, Alex could feel her mirthful smile. Could feel the lingering sadness at his departure... but overall, he felt the happy smile. So he returned it, like for like. 

_ Fare thee well, Alex._

_ Fare thee well._


	13. Lullaby

So, I take it you guys were happy with the last chapter.

Now, just a warning, this might get a bit sappy, because it IS an Isaac/Mia, and (I'll just give away this teensy bit – don't look if you don't want to know until you read) they are going to clear things up.

(Safe to look now) Thank you to EVERYONE who read, especially to those who reviewed, for all the past chapters and those who will review for this last one. I'll finish with the big, long ending note later – **but I will have one more update after this, dedicated to each and every single person who reviewed!!** So the next update will not be a chapter, but only a long thank you, review response, ending, recommendation, plugging, and introduction-to-my-new-fic note. ^_^ I'll let you guys enjoy the last chapter now! But remember – read the note at the end. And review after you read this, if only because ... well, you'll find out.

**Alex – **How did you know that? I was going to write a sort of spin-off, or a sort of pre-story, centering mostly on Mia and Picard (most likely not a romantic one – surprise, surprise). Do you know of any good Mia/Picards to read? I want to check some out. Nope, THIS will be the end, sadly.

**PhishyKiss** – I agree. Cute things deserve 'awww's. ^_^

**Jupiter Girl** – Yes they would be surprised. Everything will work out. I like Alex too. ^_^ He's cool.

**Midnight **– You were so close, you almost stepped right on my plans! Naw, just kidding. But really, a very good guess.

**Snoopy** – Aw. I hope the review button works _this_ time. Anyway, thanks for the compliments... enjoy this chapter! Finally... this fanfic is ending.

**Akiko** – Thanks you!! I loved writing this, as well. It's been very fun. Indescribable, really.

**Wanderer** - *sniffs* I feel so honored that this would touch you so much, you would use up a box of tissues. But, moving on past that, I suppose I did sort of leave it mysterious. I like to focus on one thing at time, usually – all dialogue, all description. I find it hard to do both things at once, and for the most part I don't like to read too much of the mixes, because if you muddle them up too much, you might lose track of the conversation or the describing part. Or maybe both.

**Triad** – Wow!! I'll make sure to do that when I have the time then... compiling, I mean... *goes off to do just that* Thanks for reading!!

**13 – Lullaby**

            Mia stayed on watch longer this time, until she woke Sheba for her part of the night shift. Fighting the urge to snicker, she smiled serenely and waited until she was sure that their Mercury Adept friend was asleep. Then, she nudged Ivan.

            Scrambling up so quickly that any doubts of him already being asleep flew away, he sat down cross-legged next to Sheba on the bare ground, swept clean of snow.

            "That was Alex. I am very sure of that," Sheba murmured tonelessly, her mind searching for any presences near them.

            "I guessed as much. Mia... does miss him." He said carefully. She only nodded, closing her eyes sleepily.

            _Luna watches over_

_            As you sleep for the night_

_            The goddess watches your slumber_

_            While dancing in stars' sight_

            It was almost dawn. Ivan had fallen asleep, after switching watches with Sheba so she could get some rest. She watched over him with a muted joy on her face. A small brush to his cheek with light fingers, slightly unbelieving that he was still in his cross-legged sitting position. His body quivered, but he did not wake. Looking back, Sheba watched Mia sleeping peacefully. There were still tearstains on her cheeks, but weren't too visible. A wry smile twisted her lips. _She thinks Ivan and I don't notice anything is wrong... but we hear your anguish every night, friend Mia..._

            Turning back to Ivan, Sheba pulled her quilt around his shoulders. Even at dawn, it was warmer than the night, but cold the mountains remained, in the deep of winter and with snow surrounding them. False dawn – the light playing off the sky, with a dim glow in the east – had drawn her attention, and she'd watched, humming the melody of the lullaby that she could faintly remember from her childhood. Humming the lullaby she could barely remember her mother and father singing to her. She knew Mia would probably know the words – it was a Mercury Clan lullaby, a piece of knowledge Sheba had no idea how she had known. It had just sparked in her memory, a mere night ago, as she listened to Mia weep.

            _Luna touches your dreams_

_            Singing night's songs_

_            She will chase your nightmares away_

_            And right all the world's wrongs_

            She hummed it quietly while Mia searched for any signs they might have left of their presence. Mia insisted that the make things appear as normal as possible again. It helped that it was snowing ever so gently, and even their lightly-tread footsteps in the snow were disappearing. Mia was nudging the snow here and there with her Psynergy, melting some to cover signs of their few days in the mountains, moving some to cover some bushes shaken free of the white flakes. Ivan was standing besides Sheba – their powers could search farther when working together.

            Starting out of her search-trance, Sheba turned to Ivan, eyes wide open in shock. His did the same.

            "You saw them too!" It was a statement – not a question.

            "We have to stall Mia until they get here," Ivan whispered, glancing back to make sure Mia wasn't watching them. When both were sure she wasn't watching them, they bent their heads together and mind-conversed with each other, shaking their heads or nodding occasionally.

            "It would be better if we could get them to meet on accident... tell Garet and the others! Can you talk mind-to-mind with them?" Ivan asked Sheba. A slight frown appeared. "I will try."

            _Luna watches over_

_            As you sleep for the night_

_            She weaves your sweet dreams_

_            Into Her glowing moonlight_

            Mia sighed in exasperation, resting a light hand on Ivan's cloth-swathed shoulder. "How could you lose your item bag? I thought you kept it with you at all times." It was snowing more quickly now, enveloping them all in a veil of gray sunshine. Sol hid behind the clouds, but when Mia looked in the Lighthouse's direction, she could barely see the lit building standing radiantly. It was beautiful, sparkling in so far a distance. Now, not so angry with Alex, she could appreciate what he had done for them.

            _"You're killing yourself! This illness comes every year, and every time it passes, you wither more!"_

            A fight they had had, a couple years after his arrival. He argued that healing was becoming too much for her. She only said that this was her calling – healing. She _had _to help the villagers. They depended on her, with the help of Justin, Megan, and him as well. It was something they had never quite agreed on. The closest they had come to a conclusion was that they would agree to disagree, albeit unhappily.

            Bowing down her head, Mia shooed Ivan away, and told him to keep looking and get Sheba to help him. The snow fluttered down from the gray clouds gently, clinging to her hair and her robes. In a small clearing, Mia lifted her head to receive the little sunshine peering through the clouds. Her Psynergy felt replenished, surrounded by the snow and the mountains. Water would have helped more, but snow was more refreshing in some ways.

            Mia felt a nudging in the back of her mind, but wandering in her thoughts as she was in the middle of the clearing, she did not notice until footsteps walked up behind her. _Odd, I thought I told Ivan and Sheba to look for his item bag..._

"Ivan, what are y-"

            Turning around, she froze in shock, her next words halting at the tip of her tongue. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Neither noticed Garet, Jenna, Felix, Ivan, or Sheba standing in the shadows at the edge of the clearing, waiting breathlessly for the outcome of their meeting. They didn't notice the 28 Djinn, 7 of each element, watching silently for once, with solemn expresses on their tiny faces.

            _Luna grants your wishes_

_            She sings to calm your fears_

_            Dancing in the starlight_

_            She sings to still your tears_

Regret gripped Mia's heart. How could she even have thought of hurting him? Reaching out a suddenly shaking hand, Mia touched his face to make sure he was truly in front of her. Not an apparition, an illusion of her heart's making, as she so feared.

            Her fingers met damp cheeks. _Tears, _she thought numbly. Mia could distantly feel her own sliding down her cheeks, to drip onto her warm robes. He looked so ethereal, standing in the misty morning, with snow floating to the ground around him.

            An overwhelming pain swept over her, and snatching her hand back, Mia could only stand, sobbing. Her knees gave out beneath her.

            _Luna watches you smile_

_            As She sings your tears away_

_            And your fears fly beyond_

_            Until with Sol comes day_

            Isaac caught Mia before she could crumple to the ground. _Mia..._

            He hadn't really expected to catch up to the three before they reached Imil. But, he wouldn't dally away the time now that he had. His angel... even her tears pained him.

            Yet crying in his arms, she still retained her radiant beauty. The snowflakes melted in her hair, catching the sunlight and sparkling. And there were the soulful blue eyes, gentle and caring for always whenever they'd happened to glance upon him.

            "Mia," Isaac whispered painfully, fighting his own tears. "Please don't cry."

            In answer, she curled up in his arms. Her face muffled itself in his chest, and her arm both curled themselves around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. She managed to choke out a murmured phrase through her tears, and he could feel her desperate attempt to smile.

            "Don't leave me. I love you, Isaac."

            Glancing up, she caught his eyes again. She watched as her words brought a joy into his eyes, watched as they glimmered with his own tears.

            "I love you with all my heart, Mia. I will never leave your side." His gentle words cradled her, made her feel safe within his arms. Instinctively, she buried herself deeper into his embrace, gladly drawing his face closer with every movement.

            "Mia... accept this ring as a token of my love to you. It is a promise that I will cherish and love you forever." A small velvet box appeared in his free hand. It was the same ring he'd tried to give her before. But now, instead of releasing her unhappiness, it triggered a joy unmatched by any other that Mia had ever felt.

            "Marry me."

            Their lips met to seal the everlasting promise.

            _Luna watches you smile_

_            As She sings your tears away_

_            And your happiness soars free_

_            With Sol and coming day_

The End 

****

And that was the end. I hope you liked it! The short poem was mine – it took awhile to figure out what to say. But, I guess I made the ending a solemn poem-chapter. ^____^

But here are my final words, to finish it off. Please read this note.

I want all of you to know - I've had a lot of fun writing this (and frustration when writer's block and homework came along), and I can't tell everyone how much I appreciate your wonderful reviews. They helped me along when I had trouble, and it always feels good to see that someone else loves to read what you love to write. The special thanks will come in the next, FINAL chapter, which will consist of only thank you notes to the people who nagged at me and threatened to hurt me if I didn't continue, who reviewed this story every chapter to show their support. ^____^

It will also have some other things, but you'll find out when you review, right? Yes!! Please review, if ONLY because this is the LAST chapter. You can review and only write a few words and I wouldn't mind, but please review! It would mean a lot to me. Besides, I'm aiming for 100 reviews on this fic!! It will be a first. Actually, having any fanfic with over 60 reviews is a new one for me... so yeah!! *grin*

Thank you so much for reading! I can only hope that you enjoyed reading "Embrace the Stars" as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanx again! I love all you people! *hugs everyone* 

Kadevi-chan


	14. My Final Words

            Straightening his tunic nervously, Isaac looked back at Garet, resplendent but uncomfortable in his tighter and more elaborately decorated tunic. Felix and Ivan stood off at the side in their own splendid attire, both smiling slightly at the sight of the other two of them in something different besides worn tunics and breeches.

             "I never thought this day would come," Isaac murmured, staring into the mirror one last time. The hand straightening his tunic shook noticeably.

             "You think too much, Isaac. Come on. The girls are waiting." When Isaac didn't move, Garet looked back to see his solemn face getting paler as he continued to look at his reflection in the mirror and gulping frequently. Garet sighed in exasperation and grabbed his best friend's elbow to tow him out of the room.

            Leading the way, Felix pulled out his miniature sundial as they stepped outside. He was there to make sure Isaac and Garet didn't take too long with their preparations. Also to make sure that Isaac didn't run off with taut nerves. Ivan, looking odd in such formal wear, walked a little self-consciously but held his head high in pride. _Still on time... the singing will start any moment now._

            Sure enough, as soon as they walked into the village square, the choir consisting of the village young and old teens began to sing. Walking behind the temporarily constructed leafy wall, the four Adepts finally emerged a distance away from the Psynergy Stone in the middle of the village square. There, they could see everyone watching them, smiles on their joyful faces. Taking his mother's hand, Isaac tried to look for Mia, wondering where she was. Trying not to fidget, Isaac glanced up, and almost stumbled in shock.

             "Mia," Isaac whispered in awe. She was wearing, not the traditional white gown, but a beautiful blue one, that shimmered and almost appeared as if it were the glorious ocean they had sailed on to find Lemuria. She was singing beautifully, Picard by her side. Within a month of their engagement, Picard had appeared in Vale, carrying several packages in his hands (though how he'd gotten there so fast, no one would ever know. But Mia suspected that it was Alex's doing). They were for Mia, Picard explained cheerfully, things from Lemuria that a lady of the Mercury Clans should have for special occasions. Then he had hustled her off, being the older brother Mia had never had.

            Song finished, the blue-haired Lemurian, dressed in his own formal Lemurian robes of blue and white, led Mia down from the earth-constructed platform in front of the Stone. He glanced off to the side as the others filed to their seats and still others stood in their respective places by Mia and Isaac's sides.

             "You will take care of her, won't you? She's a special girl," Picard murmured somberly, so Mia could not hear them. Isaac nodded gravely, sky-blue eyes lighting up when Mia stepped from behind Picard. Golden eyes never strayed from the Venus Adept's face, but finally gave his own satisfied nod and placed Mia's left hand in Isaac's right.

            The two stared blissfully at each other before turning to the priest, ready to begin their new lives.

            Together.

Okay... so maybe I lied. I just wanted to write that tiny part. Short, ne? ^____^ Anyway. To the thank-you's.

**Elena: **Yes. I will do that prestory. But... I think after the one I'm working on now, partly because I think I'll do more than just a one-shot for it, and partly because I have a one-track mind. ^___^ I'll be back soon, don't you worry bout that!

**Akiko: **Like I said; I have tons more ideas in mind. I will definitely be sticking around this section this time.

**Triad: **Thank you thank you thank you!! *hugs Triad* Alright, there's my hug. I'm already eating a whole bunch of Lifesavers and Cremesavers, so that's taken care of... and a bow! *bows* Thanks for reading!

**Midnight: **Thank you! Yes, I am writing another fic right now – you'll learn more about it below. I will try to keep this up and update more consistently this time. A week per chapter? Maybe two. But soon, it will be SUMMER!! *cheering* Yay!

**GS Masta: **Strangeness is good! But anyway... there will be a couple in the next story I'm writing. In fact, When this gets up, I'm putting the other one up as well! So, two new stories. Again, you'll learn about it below.

**Village Idiot: **Awww. So sweet of you to say that. So you chose wedding, and rightly so. I didn't go too much into it... wanted to leave the ending the ENDING, or else I'd be tempted to keep going into all this describing and stuff and then you'd never hear the end of it. I think between pineapples and coconuts, coconuts would win.

**Viktor Mayrin: **Ooh! Thanks!

**Snoopy: **Thanks... *big smile* What does Kadevi mean? Well, it kind of ties into my original fanfiction, but without going into it, it means 'starlight.' I'm a big fan of mystical stuff.

**Jupiter Girl: **Yes, I did write that poem. I'm thinking of isolating it and putting it up. No title yet though, so that will be a problem. Yes, I think there was a little Ivan/Sheba at the end. I mean, I wanted to put them in there somehow, but couldn't find a way to until the very end. But it fit in, ne? See you in the next fic!

**PhishyKiss: **^______________^

**Isaac Says Booga: **Thank you! *bows again*

**Windgoddess: **I am in the process of another fanfiction at this very moment...

**To Anyone and Everyone who has reviewed this: THANK YOU!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU COOL PEOPLE!!** *big group hug*

What else did I say I would do here? Long thank you note? Well, alright. Here goes.

Writing this has been so much fun for me. Truth to tell, I didn't think at the beginning that I would do all that well on this fanfiction because in the past I've always gotten to the 10th or 11th chapter and then suddenly I lose interest and it gets sooo hard to finish the rest off (usually with bad endings too). I personally can't believe how easily the words came to my fingers and onto the screen. I think part of it came from the game itself – you guys have all played Golden Sun, right? Right? You better have! Anyway, excluding how you have to battle everyone and it took so long to battle those little punk monsters, the game was great. You could almost visualize the characters, they seemed so real, and there are many websites on the internet that can help. Not to mention an enormous amount of fanfictions in this section with cool fanfics to read.

So, I've decided I will stay in this section for a while. So this is not the last of me. You will definitely see me again. ^______^

Now, plugging. I would mention a lot of fanfictions, but I'll do a mix of authors and fanfictions just the same. Here are some stories I found very cool, well-written, emotion-wracking, etc... ^________^ In the Golden Sun section:

1) Queen's Fate – Tiger Dauthi

2) Golden Sun: The Trials of Destiny – Triad Orion

3) Defective Detectives – Alex

4) The Light of Mercury – Mei Aurora Darkling

5) Breeze – Midnight C

6) My Continuation – Jupiter Girl

Unfortunately, I just got back from volunteering at our local Easter Egg Hunt thing, and I'm so tired, and my brain is muddled up and I feel woozy from too much sun. Just look around Golden Sun – You'll find a lot of good stuff, especially by the authors who wrote the above fanfictions and the authors in my Favorites section if you're not too lazy to look (like I am). Here are some fanfics taken directly from my favorites list (and others that aren't there) that are NOT Golden Sun:

1) Tamora Pierce – Chain Reaction – SoHo Chic

2) Tamora Pierce – Apple, Cherry, or Blueberry? – Valencia22

3) Tamora Pierce – Nobles' Bane - Krizsta

4) Tamora Pierce – I Hate That I Don't Hate You – Miss Chips

5) Digimon – Of Rivets and Angels – Gemini Star

6) Digimon – Fairy Tales – Ibora

7) Lord of the Rings – From One Trouble Into Another – Lutris

8) Fushigi Yuugi – The Last Wish – Ryuen

9) Mercedes Lackey – Grass Is Greener – etcetera-cat

Yeah... my head still hurts, and I'm WAY too lazy to go search for those that I've reviewed before. Please forgive me.

So now I'm done with the plugging. Uh... what else did I say I would do?

Oh yes. Introduce you to my new fanfiction.

Well, to begin with, it's a Golden Sun fanfiction (obviously) and an Alternate Universe fic. So basically I take all the characters from Golden Sun, alter the settings and screw up some things, then put them back. It will have new characters, new extra things, other stuff. So yeah. Here, I'll give you the summary I made when I thought of it.

**An icy-mannered convent girl without a past... a funny & friendly, but protective and fiercely loyal guard... a wise, young advisor who is also the youngest living Master Adept... and the handsome prince dissatisfied with his life. Fate brings them together, but why?**

Interested yet? I won't tell you what the couple is, but I've made up my mind. I will NOT tell you, no matter what you threaten me with and how often! I will stay resolute on this, at least. Here's a brief excerpt:

            _It would be just like me to find something wrong in a perfect world_, he thought sourly. A knock came to his door.

            "Yes?"

            His young advisor ignored the prince's irritated tone of voice and stood there, poised as if nothing had happened.

            "I hear there's a new girl coming from the convent tomorrow."

            "So? You know I don't really care about courting and leading women on in general... Besides, you of all people should know that ladies from the convent come quite often, especially during the winter."

            "I hear there's a guard coming with her."

            The prince snorted. "What of it, Ivan?"

            The mage stood amiably in the open doorway, staring someplace off to the prince's right. "Oh, I thought you'd be interested in _that_ bit of information. From what I hear, the guardsman's name is Garet."

Okay... There you have it. I've written that thank you note, given you some suggestions as to other great stories I've seen (or what I can get without looking too much), some other sections on FF.Net to look into, and given you a nice summary and brief excerpt of my next story. ^____^

Once again, I enjoyed writing "Embrace the Stars," and equally glad you guys all loved reading it! Thanks again!

Wait... *smacks self on head* I almost forgot! The title of the new Golden Sun fanfiction is **Beyond the Lake's Reflection** (can you believe it? I'm so stupid, I almost forgot to include the title. Must be spending too much time in the company of village idiots... no, I was not talking about you, VI...)

Kadevi-chan


End file.
